Paradise
by Dedek Panda
Summary: [InoL slight SasuIno] 'Aku harus menjauhinya setelah misi ini selesai.' / "Watashi no daisuki yo, Rein Lawliet..." / AU / CHAP 6 is UP! Very-late UPDATE. Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

Pernahkah kau memimpikan sebuah surga? Menurutku, surga itu ada. Dunia inilah yang ku sebut surga. Surga bagi para manusia Jahannam yang kaya. Mereka mendapatkan semua yang mereka mau. Ya, dunia ini adalah surga bagi mereka yang mempunyai triliunan kertas yang di sebut uang. Dan kurasa, uang-lah tuhan di dunia, yang dapat mengatur segalanya. Ini memang surga jika di lihat sekilas. Surga yang di kotori tangan-tangan tak bertanggung jawab.

 **Paradise © LavenMick Amanda**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **Gaje, Abal, Typo(s)—Maybe?,OOC maybe, AU, InoL slight SasuIno.**

 **.**

 _Hanya sebuah fiksi untuk menghibur para pembaca._

.

N'Joy!

.

Mata tanpa emosi itu menyembul pelan dari balik epidermis yang masih di lapisi oleh warna warni eyeshadow. Rambut pirangnya berterbangan, di mainkan oleh kesejukan malam yang terkadang juga menusuk ke dalam jaringan kulit dan membuatmu menggigil. Tubuhnya dalam posisi berjongkok, sambil kedua tangannya yang memegang dua buah pistol yang tersemat pada sebuah tas khusus pistol buatan di kanan kiri pahanya. Celananya yang pendek memamerkan kaki jenjang yang mulus, berbanding jauh dengan pekerjaannya saat ini. Tubuhnya terbalut oleh sebuah kaos yang terlapisi jaket kulit yang menyimpan banyak kantung di dalamnya. Entah apa isi-isi dari kantung tersebut. Granat tangan, pisau kecil...

Tak dapat kau bayangkan bukan?

Sebuah tali dari senapan yang panjang dan berat tergantung manis pada bahunya. Sepatunya yang berhak tinggi juga menyembunyikan rahasia di sana. Sebuah pisau yang menyembul jika ia menekan sebuah tombol pada ibu jari kaki kanannya, dan hak sepatu kirinya menyimpan peluru cadangan dari pistol kesayangannya. Wajahnya yang datar dengan sabar menunggu.

Yamanaka Ino—Seorang gadis cantik yang setengah wajahnya tertutupi oleh masker hitam, menjadi tim khusus pembunuhan dan penyelidikan dari anggota organisasi rahasia di Jepang, Akatsuki. Talentanya yang mengerikan—tentang membunuh dan menyelidiki sesuatu sudah sampai ke seluruh pelosok dunia. Ia dapat menemukanmu walau kau bersembunyi di lubang tikus. Dia benar-benar orang terpercaya di Akatsuki. Berikan ia tiga petunjuk, dan ia akan segera menemukan dan membunuhmu. Itulah yang sering dikatakan orang-orang awam tentangnya.

Akatsuki sendiri, adalah sebuah organisasi bayaran yang sudah sangat terkenal di dunia. Akatsuki itu mempunyai banyak manusia dingin yang dapat membunuhmu dengan hanya menjetikkan jari. Terkadang beberapa perusahaan atau orang-orang penting di dunia membayar organisasi ini dengan harga selangit untuk menggali suatu informasi. Setiap anggota di organisasi ini mempunyai berjuta-juta nama samaran. Namun hanya satu nama yang di gunakan dalam organisasi Akatsuki. Dan hanya diri merekalah yang mengetahui nama asli mereka.

Cukup perkenalannya.

"Bagaimana, Clove? Apa kau yang kau dapatkan?" tanya seseorang lewat earphone kecil di telinganya. Earphone itu tak menggunakan kabel, melainkan menggunakan sinyal. Dengan kata lain, earphone itu adalah Handphone super mini yang hanya di tempelkan di telinga. Untuk menjawab panggilan, ada sebuah tombol kecil pada earphone itu.

"Mereka mulai bertransaksi seperti kata anda. Namun Yoshino membawa banyak anak buah." Ucap Ino tenang. Ia berada di sebuah dermaga kotor, di mana di depan persembunyiannya terdapat dua kelompok manusia tengah bertransaksi narkoba. Yah, asal kau tahu, di sini Ino di rekrut untuk jadi seorang guide rahasia dari pihak pelanggan Yoshino, Arui. Seorang pria yang menyembunyikan matanya di balik kacamata hitamnya. Ia seorang CEO dari perusahaan ternama. Lalu kenapa Ino di sini? Tak bersama Arui dan lima buah penjaganya? Akatsuki itu organisasi rahasia. Tak ada yang tahu di mana markasnya, siapa anggotanya atau sederet pertanyaan lain. Bukan hanya tidak tahu, tapi juga tidak boleh tahu.

"Jadi bagaimana, Yoshino? Aku adalah langgananmu, setidaknya beri aku potongan harga" ucap Arui. Orang di depannya yang didampingi berpuluh-puluh guide pun berwajah malas. Ino yang juga di persembunyiannya juga menatap malas percakapan di depan persembunyiannya. Sampai kapan ia harus sembunyi di sini?

"Tentu saja tidak. Yang kau pinta ini Ganja murni yang tak di campur oleh dedaunan lain. Mengertilah, Arui" ucap seorang bertubuh kecil dengan rambut keriting dan badang yang sangat, sangat kurus. Membuatnya tampak seperti tengkorak hidup. Tentang Ganja? Oh, sadarilah tahun berapa kau hidup. Bisa saja penipuan terjadi, membohongi pelanggan dengan harga ganja yang lebih murah, tentu dengan mencampurnya dengan beberapa daun kering lain. Oh, Kau juga harus sadar, bahwa hanya oksigen-lah yang gratis di dunia ini.

"Sepertinya tak ada hal lain yang dapat kita lakukan, yah?" ucap Arui membenarkan jasnya dan merapikan rambutnya yang ia tata dengan rapi ke kanan. Tiba-tiba anak buah Arui merampas koper yang berisi ganja tersebut dan lari kedalam mobil. Ino rasa, ini lah saatnya.

"LENS!" panggil Arui. Oh tentu saja, itu nama yang Ino perkenalkan untuk Arui. Ino langsung muncul di balik drum-drum rusak dengan dua pistol di tangannya. Dengan sigap, ia menghindari peluru-peluru anak buah Yoshino yang meluncur kearahnya. Tak jarang Ino juga menembak peluru-peluru yang tak bisa di hindarinya. Tugasnya adalah melindungi Arui dan mengawalnya sampai mobil. Saat Arui dan anak buahnya sudah sampai mobil sedannya, Ino segera melempar granat tangan yang tentu saja meledak setelah beberapa detik Ino melemparnya. Ino pun melompat ke atap mobil sedan Arui dan berjongkok di atasnya.

Matanya memandang dingin tempat yang dalam beberapa detik itu di penuhi oleh api, dan beberapa anak buah Yoshino yang mati terbakar. Yoshino? Siapa peduli? Misinya kali ini bukanlah untuk membunuh orang, melainkan membantu Arui mendapatkan ganja secara 'gratis'. Matanya juga lalu menatap paha di bawahnya. Mulus, tanpa luka.

.

"Ini bayaranmu, Clove." Ucap seseorang berambut oranye. Hidung dan telinganya penuh dengan tindik. Matanya yang berwarna coklat itu menatap lurus wanita di depannya yang balik menatapnya dingin. Setengah wajahnya masih tertutupi oleh masker hitam. Tangannya yang putih mulus mengambil sebuah amplop yang berisi tumpukan uang. Di balik maskernya, Ino tersenyum puas. Sembilan ratus lima puluh dollar ia dapatkan dengan misi mudah, menurutnya.

"Selanjutnya, ada misi lagi untukmu, Clove." ucap pria itu menatap Ino di sampingnya. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di sebuah cafe. Manik biru lawan bicaranya memandangnya lurus, dan dingin. Tak ada sedikit kehangatan di sana. Nihil. Ino hanya diam, membiarkan sang ketua yang setahunya itu selalu bermain dengan wanita saat malam minggu.

"Kepolisian meminta bantuan kita untuk menuntaskan kasus Kira. Kau tahu dia, kan?" tanya pria di depan Ino. Ino mengangguk ringan. Membiarkan pria di sampingnya melanjutkan celotehannya, yang menurut Ino sangat tidak penting. _Kira, manusia yang berperilaku seperti tuhan. Membunuh yang jahat. Memangnya dia kira tidak jahat membunuh seseorang? Huh, kalau saja Ino tidak pandai menguasai emosinya, mungkin ia sudah mencari siapa Kira itu dan membuatnya menelan bom rakitan Ino. Tapi sayangnya, Ino pandai menguasai emosinya._

"Berapa bayaran untuk saya?" tanya Ino membuka suara.

"Delapan puluh ribu dollar, bersihnya. Mereka semua menanggung kebutuhanmu..." ucap Yahiko—pria di sampingnya. Ino menarik garis bibirnya, mendengar jumlah satuan dollar yang akan ia dapatkan. _Jackpot!_

"Berapa lama saya akan menjalani misi ini?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin sampai selesai." ucap Yahiko mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan Ino. Mereka tidak boleh terlalu lama di sini, atau mereka akan ketahuan. Sebagai anggota Akatsuki, tentunya.

.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mantap menuju sebuah ruangan pada lantai gedung bertingkat dua puluh. Kuku-kuku panjangnya, yang terlapisi oleh cat kuku berwarna merah dan hitam menekan pelan tombol di lift tersebut. Tubuhnya terbalut jaket hitam ketat yang ia pakai kemarin malam saat menjalankan misinya untuk mendapatkan ganja 'gratis'. Kaki jenjangnya terlapisi oleh celana jeans ketat berwarna hitam. Masih menggunakan masker, tidak ada yang berubah tempat dari tubuhnya. Senjatanya... terkecuali sebuah pedang yang terikat tegak lurus di punggungnya. Dan jangan lupakan ia menggunakan wedges merah beludru yang masih menyimpan peluru dan sebuah pisau yang akan menyembul jika tombol tersembunyi di tekan.

Tangannya yang terlapisi oleh sarung tangan (yang masih memamerkan jarinya) mendorong pelan pintu di depannya sesaat setelah ia mengetuk pintu dan mendapat jawaban masuk dari dalam ruangan itu. Manik birunya menatap dingin sebuah mata hitam bulat yang di hiasi oleh garis hitam di bawahnya. Mata itu juga menatap dingin wanita di hadapannya. Tampak dingin. Tapi mata ketika kau mengoreknya lebih dalam, kau akan mendapat kelembutan disana. Yah, itulah pikiran Ino.

"Rain desu ka." Ucap Ino memperkenalkan diri.

"Selamat datang di kasus Kira. Watashi wa L desu ka. Tapi panggil saya Ryuuzaki jika di sini," ucap pria bermata panda itu mengenalkan diri.

"Wah, persenjataan mu lengkap sekali. Tidak ada perang di sini, Rain-san," sindir seorang pria bermata coklat. Ino mengambil tempat duduk kosong di belakang Ryuuzaki.

"Terima Kasih atas pujian anda, tuan." balas Ino.

"Dia Yagami Raito." Ucap L memperkenalkan Light pada Ino.

"Tadi itu bukan pujian!" ucap Light gusar. _Gadis ini cukup cerdik. Aku tak bisa meremehkannya._

"Kalau begitu saya anggap itu ucapan sindiran anda yang merasa kalah terhadap saya sebagai wanita yang lebih hebat menggunakan persenjataan dari anda, Raito-san." Balas Ino lagi. Tentu ucapan Ino tadi membuat Light semakin dongkol. _1-0, Yagami!_

"Baiklah. Rekam adegan Ukita-san beberapa bulan yang lalu membuat saya menyimpulkan bahwa Kira dapat membunuh korbannya hanya dengan wajah. Bagaimana menurut Rain-san?" tanya L menatap Ino yang ada di belakangnya. Ia memutar video rekaman detik-detik kematian Ukita di depan stasiun Sakura TV. Seorang pria tua yang Ino yakini sebagai Watari, asisten L membawa secangkir kopi dan menaruhnya pada meja di depan L.

"Ini pertama kalinya saya menjalankan misi untuk kebaikan. Jadi jawaban saya adalah Kira bukan membunuh lewat wajah. Namun ada suatu media yang membuatnya dapat membunuh dengan mudah. Saya pikir Kira adalah anak remaja yang mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan kepolisian," ucap Ino tanpa beban. Light pun terkejut di dalam hatinya.

' _Hebat, bahkan dia dapat menebak dengan tepat tentang Death Note'_ batin L

"Anilisismu sangat kuat, Rain-san. Bagaimana kau dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Kira dapat membunuh lewat suatu media, dan bagaimana anda dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Kira adalah seorang remaja yang mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan kepolisian?" tanya Light bertubi-tubi. Dalam hati ia sedikit takut. Gadis ini benar-benar ancaman untuk putra sulung Yagami itu.

"Saya tergabung dengan suatu organisasi yang harus menyelidiki secara diam-diam, sehingga harus menggunakan analisa yang kuat. Baiklah saya akan menjawab pertanyaan Raito-san satu persatu..." Ucap Ino mengambil jeda. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan itu. Terdapat beberapa orang berjas, yang Ino yakini sebagai anggota kepolisian.

"Saya adalah orang yang sudah terbiasa membunuh lawan saya. Saya selalu menggunakan media untuk membunuh lawan saya. Senapan, bom, atau racun. Dan jika bukan menggunakan benda-benda lazim seperti yang saya sebutkan, kemungkinan, Kira membunuh dengan kekuatan mistis. Dan pasti ada yang menjalankan perintah Kira, seperti mahluk halus." Ucap Ino dengan tegas. Itu sedikit membuat perubahan pada ekpresi orang di sekitar Ino. Kecuali Light, L dan Ino, tentunya.

"Jawaban kedua adalah, saat Ryuuzaki menetapkan pendapat Ryuuzaki bahwa Kira adalah anak sekolah, Kira langsung mengubah jadwal membunuhnya. Artinya Kira sudah menyadap informasi kepolisian, bukan?"

"Terlebih lagi ketika Ryuuzaki menetapkan bahwa Kira itu kekanak-kanakan dan benci kekalahan. Tidak ada yang dapat menghukum manusia tanpa media selain tuhan. Jadi, apakah tuhan mempunyai jadwal untuk mengambil nyawa mahluknya? Kenapa mahluk-mahluk di kebun binatang tidak? Dalam hal ini saya mencurigai beberapa orang dalam kepolisian, termasuk Yagami Light" ucap Ino mengakhiri pembicaraan. Beberapa orang di sana tersentak akan pendapat Ino tadi, sedangkan L tengah asik menenggelamkan gula batunya kedalam tehnya.

"Pendapat yang hebat, Rain-san. Saya bahkan tidak berpikir sampai situ. Apakah logika saya dapat menerima mahluk mistik dalam kasus Kira?" ucap L menutup matanya sejenak. _Analisis Rain benar-benar tepat._

"Apa maksudmu, Rain-san! Anakku bukanlah Kira!" ucap seorang pria berumur yang di hiasi oleh kumis di mulutnya.

"Saya hanya mencurigai, dan itu hak saya untuk mencurigai. Anda tidak bisa memaksa saya untuk mempercayai bahwa Raito-san bukanlah Kira." respon Ino dengan tenang. Tampak kilat kemarahan di mata pria berumur itu atas ucapan mereka barusan.

"Apakah anda sudah mendengar Kira kedua, Rain-san?" tanya L. Ino mengangguk.

"Saya juga sudah mendengar rekaman video dari Kira-kedua, Ryuuzaki. Saya tahu bahwa anda akan menanyakan pendapat saya lagi. Dari kesimpulan saya, Kira kedua itu gadis bodoh, yang tak punya pikiran panjang. Selain itu, Kira kedua mungkin adalah seorang yang berkerja di entertaiment." Ucap Ino. L menangguk.

' _Tak kusangka Rain-san akan membaca pikiran saya secepat itu. Saya kira Rain adalah seseorang yang dapat di andalkan dalam kasus ini'_ batin L sambil menekan-nekan bibirnya, tanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Saya juga yakin akan ada yang menanyakan bagaimana saya menyimpulkannya. Pertama, saya akui kalau gadis itu bodoh dan berpikiran pendek lewat video yang di kirimnya. Bukankah polisi dapate dengan mudah melacaknya lewat wesel pos? Dan juga sidik jari yang tertempel disana?" ucap Ino mengambil jeda. "Kalau saja gadis itu adalah kekasih dari Kira pertama, saya harap Kira pertama dapat menularkan sedikit IQ-nya ke Kira kedua. Mungkin saja Kira kedua membayar beberapa orang untuk menjalankan misinya, lalu membunuh orang itu setelahnya." Ucap Ino.

"Su-Sugoi! Rain-san sangat hebat!" ucap seorang pria dengan wajah cerah.

"Tentang kelaminnya, saya mempelajarinya dari nada bicaranya pada video itu. Tentang entertaiment, adalah seseorang yang hebat bisa mengendalikan stasiun tv terbesar di Jepang hanya untuk kepentingan pribadinya" ucap Ino. Ada sedikit perubahan di wajah Light, yang tak di sadari siapapun.

' _Tidak! Wanita ini sangat berbahaya. Aku harus membawa Misa menemuinya, lalu membunuhnya!'_ batin Light cemas.

' _Lihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah anda, Raito-san. Tamatlah anda, Raito-san!'_ batin Ino penuh kemenangan.

"Bagaimana tentang Misa Amane yang di—"

"Saya tahu. Cara saya mengetahuinya? Ingatlah saya bekerja sebagai apa, Ryuuzaki." Potong Ino yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan di balik maskernya. L pun terlihat sedikit kesal akan sifat Ino, namun ia tak mengambil pusing tentang itu.

"Saya ingin melihat Death Note itu, Ryuuzaki" ucap Ino.

"Bagaimana saya percaya bahwa anda tak akan mengambil Death Note itu?" tanya L balik.

"Saya dapat membunuh seorang dengan semua senjata di sekujur tubuh saya tanpa butuh wajah. Jadi saya pikir Death Note itu sama sekali tak menguntungkan bagi saya" ucap Ino mantap. Lalu asisten L mengambilkan sebuah tas koper kecil dan menyerahkannya pada Ino. Ino menerima tas itu langsung membuka tas itu dan mengambil buku bersampul hitam di dalamnya.

"Mahluk apa itu?" tanya Ino menunjuk ke ujung ruangan.

"Itulah apa yang di sebut Shinigami. Namanya Rem." Ucap L mengenalkan Shinigami tersebut.

"Jadi dia senjata Kira?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Tepat. Kami mendapatkan buku ini ketika kami menangkap Higuchi, Kira ketiga" ucap seorang laki-laki muda bermata coklat dan berambut hitam. Ino lalu membuka buku itu. Matanya mengernyit heran saat mendapati halaman terakhir buku itu sobek.

"Saya mengerti. Ini sudah cukup untuk jadi petunjuk saya" ucap Ino beranjak dari kursinya.

"Saya ingin bicara dengan Raito-san dan Ryuuzaki-san sebagai teman dan tertutup." Ucap Ino mengusap-usap kukunya yang berwarna itu.

"Baiklah..."

.

Matahari meluncur turun menuju barat. Semburat kemerah-merahan yang terpampang jelas di langit membuat kesan hangat bagi para pecinta _sunset_. Empat orang manusia tengah duduk di sebuah ruangan yang masing-masing tenggelam pada pikiran masing-masing. Dua di antara mereka terikat rantai yang panjangnya dua meter.

"Ryuuzaki, kenapa membawa gadis bermasker ini dalam kencanku?" tanya Misa menatap Ino dengan malas. Light satu kursi bersama L, sedangkan Ino satu kursi dengan Misa. Meja kaca yang di penuhi oleh kue itu lah yang menjadi pembatas.

' _Sial, Misa-Misa tak bisa lihat wajahnya karena tertutup maskernya'_ batin Misa mengaktifkan mata Shinigami-nya.

"Setidaknya dia bisa jadi pelengkap. Ngomong-ngomong, apa Amane dan Rain-san tidak makan kuenya" tawar L.

"Saya akan memakannya nanti." Ucap Ino.

"Misa tidak makan kue itu, makanan manis bisa buat Misa gemuk!" ucap Misa sambil menumpu kepalanya di tangannya.

"Kalau Amane memakai otak Amane, Amane bisa memakannya tanpa khawatir gemuk," ucap L menunjuk kue Misa. Dalam hati Ino tertawa geli dengan ucapan L barusan. Untung saja maskernya bisa melindunginya dari garis tipis di bibirnya.

"Ah, L mengatakan Misa bodoh!" ucap Misa kesal.

"Nyatanya anda hanya gadis bodoh. Saya kira anda kekurangan gizi karena terlalu memerhatikan pola makan anda. Lihat, tubuh anda tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda pertumbuhan sama sekali." ledek Ino. Entah kenapa, tapi sepertinya mengolok-olok gadis yang memuja Light itu merupakan kebiasaan baru Ino yang seru. Setelahnya Ino melamun, memikirkan sifat L yang menurutnya sangat misterius. Suara percakapan manusia di sekitarnya sama sekali tak menganggu konsentrasi Ino.

' _Saya kira Ryuuzaki adalah orang baik. Di lihat dari sinar matanya... dan juga caranya berkata. Namun dari cara duduknya, ada dua hal yang saya dapati. Yaitu L adalah orang yang kesepian, atau dia yang mengalami ketakutan berlebihan karena trauma akan sesuatu, jadi ia terus berpikir untuk membuatnya lupa akan traumanya...'_ Ino terus berpikir, hingga akhirnya sebuah suara dentuman membuatnya tersadar.

BUAAGGHHH!

"Mata untuk mata." Ino hanya memerhatikan Light dan L yang saling beradu tinju dan tendangan dengan malas. _Mereka benar-benar kekanakan._

"Semuanya, saya mohon tidak ada perkelahian dalam ruangan ini." ucap Ino melerai L dan Light. Ia menjewer telinga L dan Light dan menariknya keatas, hingga tampak warna ke biru-biruan di organ tubuh yang tersusun oleh tulang rawan tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Ino melepas jewerannya. Kedua pria dengan IQ yang tinggi itu mengusap-usap telinga mereka pelan. Ino kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau menyembunyikan wajahmu di balik masker?" tanya Light pada Ino. Ino pun menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Saya bekerja secara rahasia selama ini. Lagipula, Kira juga tak akan menyerang saya karena wajah saya yang tertutupi." Ucap Ino tenang. Misa menatap Ino dengan tatapan 'Bukalah-maskermu!'.

"Dengar ya, Rain-san. Kau itu tak usah sok jaim. Bersikap biasalah!" ucap Misa. Ino pun melayangkan Deathglare-nya pada Misa, yang langsung membuat Misa ciut di tempatnya.

"Bisakah Misa keluar? Saya butuh berbicara dengan Raito dan Ryuuzaki..." ucap Ino. Misa yang tak ingin mendapat deathglare Ino pun keluar dengan hati yang dongkol. Tentu saja, harusnya ia bisa menikmati banyak waktu bersama Light. Manik biru Ino membuntuti Misa sampai keluar dari ruangan itu, dan matanya menutup bersamaan pintu ruangan yang tertutup itu. Otaknya berpikir keras bagaimana cara memancing Light berbicara.

"Baiklah Raito-san. Saya ingin menanyakan barang apa sajakah yang anda simpan di kamar anda? Sebutkan semua barang yang menurut anda sangat berbahaya untuk di ketahui. Katakan pada saya di mana anda menyimpannya..."

.

—To be continue.

.

Fyuh, akhirnya Laven dapat menulis crossover pertama Laven. :D

Nah, senpai, memang ada beberapa bagian yang Laven comot dari adegan Death Note, tapi waktunya Laven acak-acak :D #dibakar

Tentang sasunyam, emang Laven sengaja kok belum tampilin di chap ini, mungkin akan muncul pada chapter dua ato tiga :D

Hehe, maaf kalau ada beberapa kekurangan. Terima kasih yang udah baca. ^o^

.

Fiksi ini takkan berkesan tanpa kehadiranmu, jadi **Read and Review,** please?

.

Salam manis, semanis cemilannya Ryuuzaki,

 **LavenMick Amanda.**


	2. Aroma ini!

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

" _Bisakah Misa keluar? Saya butuh berbicara dengan Raito dan Ryuuzaki..." ucap Ino. Misa yang tak ingin mendapat deathglare Ino pun keluar dengan hati yang dongkol. Tentu saja, harusnya ia bisa menikmati banyak waktu bersama Light. Manik biru Ino membuntuti Misa sampai keluar dari ruangan itu, dan matanya menutup bersamaan pintu ruangan yang tertutup itu. Otaknya berpikir keras bagaimana cara memancing Light berbicara._

" _Baiklah Raito-san. Saya ingin menanyakan barang apa sajakah yang anda simpan di kamar anda? Sebutkan semua barang yang menurut anda sangat berbahaya untuk di ketahui. Katakan pada saya di mana anda menyimpannya..."_

 **Paradise © LavenMick Amanda**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

 **Warning!**

 **Abal, Gaje, Typo(s)—maybe, Hurt/comfprt, Romance (yang ga kerasa),Crime, LxIno slight SasuIno, T+ for safe.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku pernah dengar bahwa surga memiliki seorang malaikat untuk seorang manusia. Apakah mitos itu juga berlaku untuk surga ini? Apakah dunia ini benar-benar surga? Atau hanya kelihatannya saja surga? Jika dunia ini benar-benar surga kenapa aku tak bisa menemukan malaikatku? Atau malaikat itu belum saatnya datang?**_

 _._

 _Hanya sebuah fiksi hiburan. So, N'Joy it!_

.

Sang surya yang berada di atas kepala merangkak perlahan hari itu. Langit bersih dari gumpalan kapas, yang karenanya sebagian manusia yang di bawahnya merasa kepanasan. Namun tiga manusia yang sedang berjalan masuk ke pekarangan sebuah rumah tak begitu memperdulikan panas yang menyengat mereka. Dua diantara mereka adalah laki-laki yang satunya menggunakan kaos putih panjang dan satunya lagi mengenakan kemeja putih berlapis jaket biru. Seorang wanita berada di samping kanan mereka. Wanita yang menggunakan kaos jersey putih berlengan panjang yang menutupi setengah paha mulusnya. Celana hitam pendek yang tak begitu kelihatan dan sepatu kets paduan biru gelap dan putih menjadi pelengkapnya. Rambutnya ia ikat seperti biasa, dengan masker yang masih setia menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sebuah ransel yang tak di ketahui apa isinya pun menjadi pelengkap penampilannya.

"Tadaima..." ucap pria berambut coklat melangkah masuk pada suatu rumah.

"Okaeri nii-san!" jawab seorang gadis ceria.

"Sayu-chan, mereka teman-temanku. Tolong buatkan teh untuk mereka, kami akan mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama-sama," ucap kakak laki-laki dari gadis yang bernama Sayu itu.

"Yuki Hana desu ka..." ucap Ino tersenyum lebar menampilkan deret giginya yang putih di balik masker, setelah membungkuk.

"Hideki Ryuga desu ka." Ucap L datar sambil membungkuk juga. Alis Sayu mengernyit menandakan kalau ia sedang bingung.

"Ehehehe, Sayu-chan... Namanya memang sama seperti artis terkenal itu. Tapi bisa dipastikan kalau Kakek Panda ini bukan artis terkenal itu, kok!" ucap Ino menjelaskan sambil menunjuk L dengan jempol. Sayu lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mereka lalu naik ke kamar Light yang berada di lantai dua.

"Sejujurnya saya terseinggung dengan julukan yang anda alamatkan pada saya tadi." Ucap L langsung mengambil tempat duduk di atas kursi komputer Light.

"Sumimasen, Ryuuzaki. Itu hanyalah akal-akalan saja bahwa Sayu-san tak menganggap semua teman-teman kakaknya aneh." Balas Ino. Light pun duduk di samping Ino yang duduk di atas tempat tidur Light sambil membuka jaketnya. Memang tak ada ekspresi yang aneh di wajah Light, bagi Ryuuzaki. Tapi mata Ino yang sudah peka terhadap peluru paling kecil di dunia yang berada enam meter menuju ke arahnya, jadi mudah saja baginya untuk menyadari air muka Light yang berubah.

' _Kalau saja aku menolak untuk di interogasi, pasti Rain mencurigaiku sebagai Kira. Rain sialan!'_ batin Light geram.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah semua nama Rain-san berbeda disetiap orang baru yang anda temui?" tanya L sambil mengambil sebuah permen di dalam saku celananya. Lalu setelah memisahkan permen dengan bungkusnya, makanan yang hampir delapan puluh persen terdiri dari _glukosa_ itu pun dengan indahnya tenggelam dalam mulut sang detektif dunia itu. Ino yang melihat adegan di depannya hanya memandang malas pria dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"Ya." Ucap Ino seraya mengangguk. Lalu sebuah ketukan pintu menarik mereka dari dunia mereka yang tengah terjebak dalam keheningan. Selanjutnya, seorang perempuan yang di penuhi oleh garis-garis penuaan pun masuk kedalam ruangan yang berisi tiga orang dengan IQ sangat tinggi.

"Ano, maaf mengganggu. Ini aku membuatkan teh untuk kalian.." ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, tidak perlu repot-repot, bibi. Kami juga belum memulai tugas kami. Apakah bibi ibunya Raito-kun?" tanya Ino bersikap (pura-pura) manis di depan ibu Light. Ibu Light tersenyum sambil mengangguk, sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Ino tadi.

"Baiklah bibi, kalau begitu perkenalkan diriku. Aku Yuki Hana, dan anda bisa panggil dia Ryuga," ucap Ino memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih, di balik maskernya. Setelah itu ia menunju L sambil memperkenalkan diri sang detektif itu.

"Ah, Hana-chan orang yang sangat ramah dan ceria. Kalau begitu salam kenal, Hana-chan. Baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan dilanjutkan tugasnya." Ucap ibu Light yang berlalu. Sedangkan Light dan L hanya bergeming.

"Rain-san benar-benar pintar berakting rupanya," ucap Light. Lalu tangannya meraih secangkir teh dari nampan yang di letakkan ibunya di atas meja belajar Light. L juga mengambil secangkir, tinggalah cangkir Ino yang belum tersentuh.

"Rain-san tak meminum—"

"Nanti aku minum." Potong Ino atas ucapan L. Kembali, pria dengan gelar detektif terhebat itu hanya menelan kesal.

"Jadi, tunggu apa lagi, Raito-kun? Kau bisa menunjukannya pada kami." Ucap L pada Light. Ino pun menyeringai di balik maskernya. _Let the show begin, Light!_

"Naaaah, Raito. Bukankah ini masalah besar bagimu?" tanya seorang mahluk bersayap. Matanya bulat besar, dan mulutnya selalu tersenyum. Terlihat seperti _joker*_ , sepintas.

' _Saya tak tau apa yang Rain-san lakukan. Namun saya percaya kalau Rain-san berniat untuk mengungkap keberadaan Kira. Saya yakin.'_ Batin L.

"Baiklah. Aku ada menyimpan majalah –tiit- di rak buku itu." ucap Light sambil menunjuk salah satu map hitam besar. Ino lalu mendekati rak yang berisi puluhan map itu, dan menarik salah satu map yang di tunjuk Light. Memang benar ada beberapa majalah —tiiiit— di tempat yang ditunjuk Light. Selanjutnya ada beberapa benda 'terlarang' yang benar-benar di tunjukkan Light.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya mengerti." Ucap Ino. Batin Light pun tertawa penuh kemenangan. _Kau takkan bisa menemukan Death Note itu, Rain._

"Tapi izinkan saya memeriksa satu tempat." Ucap Ino. L hanya duduk diam memerhatikan gerak gerik Ino. Mengerti akan situasi yang bingung, L mengambil bagian.

"Raito-kun, bisakah anda memberi saya gula? Teh ini kurang gula." Ucap L menatap cangkirnya yang baru berkurang sedikit.

"Baiklah, tunggu di sini." Ucap Light. Ia lalu keluar kamarnya untuk mengambilkan L gula.

"Apa yang anda rencanakan, Rain-san?" tanya L. Ino lalu menaruh telunjuknya di depan mulutnya, menandakan kalau ia menyuruh L untuk bungkam. Lalu Ino mengeluarkan sebuah penyadap yang berukuran sangat mini (seukuran nyamuk, mungkin?) dari saku celana pendeknya. Ia lalu mengambil handphone Light yang terletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya dan membuka pelindung baterai telepon genggam itu. Ia menyelipkan penyadap suara itu pada lubang kecil antara baterai dan badan handphone itu sendiri. Ino lalu mengeluarkan tisu dari sakunya dan mengelap semua sisi handphone Light. Gunanya? Tentu saja untuk menghilangkan jejak sidik jari Ino di sana.

Ia kembali meletakan ponsel Light seperti semula. Ino kemudian meraba-raba telinganya. Tepat saat Ino kembali duduk di kasur Light, pintu pun terbuka menampilkan sesosok pria yang tampangnya membuat kaum hawa tunduk sepenuhnya pada pria itu.

"Ini, Ryuuzaki.." ucap Light memberikan semangkuk kecil gula pada L. Light pun duduk di samping Ino.

"Bagaimana, Rain-san? Kau menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan?" tanya Light. Ino menggeleng pelan. _Walaupun kau memeriksanya sampai ke sudut lemariku, kau takkan menemukannya, Rain!_

' _Bila kau mengira aku akan menemukan Death Note itu, kau salah, Raito.'_ Batin Ino puas.

"Raito-san, apa nama mahluk yang berada di sudut kamarmu itu?" tanya Ino menunjuk ketempat dimana Ryuk berdiri. Jantung Light pun berdetak cepat, Ryuk tercengang di tempatnya, L mengikuti arah telunjuk Ino.

"Saya rasa tidak ada sesuatu mahluk di sana, Rain-san." Ucap L pada Ino.

"Tapi saya melihatnya..." ucap Ino masih menunjuk Ryuk. Ryuk pun terkekeh pelan, sedangkan sebiji peluh besar mengalir dari dahi sang empu kamar.

"Namamu... Ryuk?" ucap Ino. _'Bagaimana Rain tahu tentang Ryuk? Apakah ia menyentuh buku itu? Tidak mungkin. Aku yakin sudah memberinya pada Misa, dan tak ada sobekan kertas di kamarku. Bagaimana Rain bisa tahu nama Ryuk?'_ batin Light cemas.

Jelas saja, Ino merupakan ancaman bagi Light sebagai Kira.

.

"Rain-san, saya ingin anda menceritakan tentang tadi.." ucap L pada Ino. Mereka kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dengan motor ninja milik Ino. Tak usah kau pedulikan kenapa Ino mengendarai motor ninja. Ia memilih motor itu karena pekerjaannya yang menuntutnya tepat waktu. Yah, Ino akui memang kendaraan beroda dua itu memang memiliki tenaga yang lebih. Ia juga tak perlu menunggu untuk kemacetan total yang sering terjadi di Jepang. Ino pun membelokan arah stir motornya ke arah yang berlawanan dari markas besar untuk kasus Kira.

L sendiri? Pemuda yang memaksakan kakinya itu untuk duduk dengan 'normal' itu mengatakan kalau ia sependapat dengan Ino tentang lalu lintas yang merepotkan.

"Saya rasa kita menuju arah yang salah, Rain-san." Ucap L di balik helm-nya. Ino hanya diam. Matanya bergerak liar menatapi jalanan dari balik helm-nya. Tak lama kemudian, Ino berhenti pada sebuah café di pinggir kota. Ia melepas helmnya, setelah memarkir motornya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini, Rain-san?" tanya L turun dari motor Ino. Ia lalu melepas helm-nya, yang ia letakkan di atas tempat duduk Ino.

"Bukankah anda ingin penjelasan saya tentang kejadian tadi siang? Saya akan menceritakannya. Maaf saya tak bisa menceritakannya saat di markas," ucap Ino menatap L. Kakinya lalu menuntun langkah L masuk pada café yang menawarkan pemandangan danau itu. Semarak lampu menghiasi café tersebut. Langit yang sudah gelap sejak beberapa menit yang lalu menambah kesan indah café tesebut. Mereka memang agak lama di rumah Light tadi, karena Ino masih ingin memeriksa beberapa tempat di kamar Light. Ino mengambil tempat duduk di pojok, yang tersudut dan dapat memerhatikan keindahan danau. L sendiri duduk dengan cara 'khas'nya.

"Anda akan memesan apa, Ryuuzaki?" tanya Ino sambil membuka buku menu yang di bawakan pelayan yang datang.

"Teh dengan ekstra gula," ucap Ryuuzaki yang langsung dicatat pelayan tesebut. Setelah mengatakan bahwa Ino tak memesan apapun, pelayan itu pun pergi.

"Jadi, akan saya jelaskan kejadian tadi siang, Ryuuzaki. Saya harap anda dapat menyimpan rahasia ini." Ucap Ino membuka pembicaraan yang di jawab Ryuuzaki dengan anggukan.

"Saya mempunyai seorang teman. Dia juga Kira." Ucap Ino yang membuat L sedikit tersentak. Namun L tetap bungkam membiarkan Ino berbicara.

"Dulu, saya dan dia sangat dekat. Dia adalah seorang yang sangat baik. Namun sikap baiknya hanya di tunjukkan pada saya, selebihnya ia adalah orang yang dingin." Jeda Ino membiarkan pelayan menaruh pesanan L di atas meja yang memisahkan jarak mereka berdua.

"Kira itu, mempunyai satu buku yang mereka gunakan untuk membunuh. Buku itu di miliki oleh seorang Shinigami," ucap Ino. L menyeruput teh-nya pelan.

"Ia juga membunuh penjahat, namun dengan alasan bunuh diri. Bukan serangan jantung. Ia juga tidak membunuh sebanyak Kira yang sekarang. Ia memiliki sebuah mata Shinigami yang harganya setengah nyawa teman saya." Ucap Ino yang membuat L tersentak. Mata Ino sendiri menerawang ke pemandangan luar yang hanya di lapisi oleh kaca bening.

"Apa guna mata Shinigami itu, Rain-san?" tanya L mengernyit.

"Bisa melihat nama asli, dan sisa umur orang yang yang di lihat wajahnya." ucap Ino dengan nada rendah. (Laven merinding -...-)

"Saya rasa Kira sudah melihat nama anda, Ryuuzaki.." lanjut Ino. L pun menaruh cangkir teh tersebut.

"Siapa menurut anda Kira itu? Dan apakah anda mempunyai mata Shinigami tersebut?" tanya L.

"Dulu, saya mengalami kecelakaan pada misi saya. Hampir saja saya mati... kalau saja teman saya itu tidak menyelamatkan saya. Kira teman saya menyelamatkan saya dengan mendonorkan jantung dan matanya." Ucap Ino dengan sendu.

"Jadi dengan kata lain, anda memiliki memiliki mata Shinigami teman anda?" tanya L penuh selidik.

"Ya. Tapi, hanya mata kanan saya saja, tidak dengan mata kiri saya. Karena hanya mata kanan saya yang mengalami kebutaan. Ada masanya mata Shinigami ini tak berfungsi.." ucap Ino menutup kedua matanya.

"Jadi... itulah kenapa anda menutup mata kanan anda dengan poni anda?" tanya L lagi. Ino pun menatap L lalu mengangguk.

"Apakah anda juga dapat melihat nama Shinigami?" tanya L. Ino menggeleng lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela, dimana sebuah danau besar di kelilingi lampu taman yang indah.

"Jadi bagaimana cara anda mengetahui nama Shinigami tersebut?" tanya L.

"Saya mengetahuinya saat Raito-san tengah asyik bercumbu berdua dengan Misa-san. Memang tidak terlalu jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun aku mendengar Misa mengatakan _'Apa kita tidak meminta bantuan Ryuk saja untuk membunuh Rain-san?'_. Mulai dari situ saya kecurigaan saya menguat bahwa mereka berdua adalah Kira. Mereka berbincang seperti itu saat kita keluar dari kamar Misa. Mungkin saja Raito-san sudah menyembunyikan Death Notenya di Misa-san," ucap Ino. L pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Apakah anda juga melihat nama saya?" tanya L. Ino menggeleng.

"Saya menghargai hal yang menurut saya adalah privasi anda sebagai detektif," ujar Ino.

"Arigato, Rain-san." Ucap L. Hening pun kembali hadir di setiap inci di antara mereka.

"Lalu... bagaimana langkah anda selanjutnya?" tanya L mengusir hening.

"Saya punya satu rencana. Tapi saya butuh rekan anda dari Wammy House," ucap Ino menarik garis bibirnya.

"Maksud anda?" tanya L terkejut.

"Saya butuh Near dan Mello. Dan jangan menanyakan pada saya bagaimana cara saya mengetahuinya." Desis Ino.

"Baiklah, saya akan hubungi Roger." Ucap L datar. _Tak saya sangka, Rain-san sampai mengetahui keberadaan saya sejauh itu._

"Saya rasa ini sudah terlalu lama kita pergi. Ayo kembali ke markas." Ucap Ino. L mengangguk. Setelah membayar pesanan L tadi, mereka pun melangkah keluar dari café itu. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan menuju parkir. Mereka berdua terlalu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Ino tersandung batu yang entah dari mana munculnya, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Ino sudah menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Beberapa detik telah berlalu. Namun badan bagian depannya tak merasakan sesuatu yang keras atau menyakitkan. Ia kembali membuka matanya, dan manik biru itu terbelalak kaget ketika sebuah tangan menahan bahu dan perutnya dari belakang.

"Ryu-Ryuuzaki?" ucap Ino menarik tubuhnya. Kalau saja ia tak menggunakan masker, mungkin sudah terlihat semburat merah di sana. Hei, walaupun Ino seorang yang dingin dan cetus, ia juga wanita normal!

"Anda tak apa? Bisa kacau kalau anda tersandung ketika ada bom yang meledak di depan anda. Lagipula, anda terlihat pucat." Ucap L. Blush! Semburat yang tertutup topeng itu makin menebal. L lalu mengambil kunci motor dari tangan Ino. L sedikit tersentak menyadari tangan Ino yang dingin.

"Apa yang anda lakukan, Ryuuzaki?" tanya Ino.

"Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih pada saya."

"Terima... Kasih."

"Saya akan mengendarai motor anda. Bahaya dengan kondisi anda yang sekarang kalau mengendarai motor." Ucap L menaiki motor Ino. Setelah men-starter motornya, Ino lalu naik ke motor dengan gerakan yang di paksakan. Motor pun mulai berjalan.

"Saya tak menyangka Ryuuzaki dapat mengendalikan motor dengan baik.." ucap Ino memegang bahu L sebagai tumpuannya.

"Insting.." ucap L. Baru saja dikata, tiba-tiba L menarik rem dengan tiba-tiba, yang membuat Ino maju kedepan sambil memeluk pinggang Ryuuzaki. Wajah Ino memerah sepenuhnya. Memang sebelumnya ia sering dekat dengan pria lain. Tapi tidak pernah ia merasakan perasaan ini, perasaan yang sudah **dua puluh tahun** tak hinggap di batinnya.

 _Waktu yang lama_ , bukan?

"Saya tak merasa risih dengan anda yang memeluk saya. Saya kira agar anda tidak jatuh?" ujar L sambil kembali menarik gas motor.

"Ungh, Terima kasih, Ryuuzaki..." ucap Ino.

"Untuk?"

"Lupakanlah.." ujar Ino salah tingkah. Untung saja L tidak punya dua mata di belakangnya. Kalau punya? Habislah harga diri Ino.

Sungguh, Ino merasa ada yang janggal di dadanya. Seperti ada rasa yang asing, namun jujur ia menyukainya. Dalam seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia diperhatikan. Memang, Pain sebagai orang yang ' **memungutnya** ' memerhatikan kesehatannya. Namun terasa berbeda dengan L. Ia merasa L adalah orang yang _tulus_.

Tunggu!

'Memungutnya'?

"Kita sudah sampai, Rain-san," ucap L. Lalu Ino turun dari motor dan menaruh helmnya di motor. Setelah memberikan kunci motor, L masuk ke gedung itu dengan Ino yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Hening terus menguasai keduanya. Di lantai awal, di lift... sampai akhirnya suara pintu lah memecah keheningan. Setelah menjelaskan dengan semua orang di sana, L membawa Ino ke ruang istirahat, di mana ada beberapa ranjang untuk istirahat di sana.

"Tunggu di sini, Rain-san." Ucap L. Beberapa menit kemudian, L kembali membawakan segelas susu hangat.

"Minum lah." Ucap L. Ino hanya diam terhenyak. Matanya membulat mendapati aroma dari susu itu. Kesadarannya perlahan memudar, namun Ino menahannya.

' _Aroma ini... Haruskah aku memberi tahu diriku?'_ batin Ino. Samar-samar, Ino merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Ada apa, Rain-san?" tanya L bingung. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang itu. Matanya tetap menunggu Ino meraih gelas susu yang ia letakkan di samping meja Ino.

"..." tidak ada respon.

"Oh saya lupa. Apa saya harus keluar dulu? Saya lupa kau takkan menunjukan wajah anda kepada siapapun, termasuk saya, bukan?" Tanya L yang akan beranjak. Namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Tetaplah di sini. Saya akan menjelaskan sesuatu." Ucap Ino. L kembali duduk.

"Ini kali pertamanya saya membuka masker saya di depan orang sejak dua puluh tahun belakangan," ucap Ino mengangkat tangannya ke belakang, meraih tali masker hitam yang di gunakannya. Ino pun perlahan membuka maskernya. Ryuuzaki dengan setengah mati menunggu Ino membuka maskernya. Matanya membulat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Bercak-bercak darah keluar dari hidungnya.

"Jangan risau. Ini memang selalu terjadi saat saya _Anemia**_ " ucap Ino mengusap darah di hidungnya dengan sebuah tisu yang di keluarkannya dari saku celananya. L pun terhenyak melihat muka Ino.

"Saya seperti mengenal wajah anda. Namun saya lupa di mana saya menemuinya..." ucap L dengan alisnya yang mengerut. Mencoba mengingat-ingat di mana ia pernah bertemu Ino.

"Saya sudah duga perihal ini." Ucap Ino tersenyum kecut.

 _Baiklah, sepertinya Ino akan menangis setelah dua puluh tiga tahun ia tak menangis._

.

—To be continue.

.

* _Joker_ = Joker itu nama pemeran antagonis yang main di film Batman :D

** _Anemia=_ Anemia itu nama penyakit kekurangan darah

.

Hueeh, cupek banget Laven,

Akhirnya chapter 2 kelar juga..

Jreng Jreng Jreng Jreng, si Sasu udah muncul :D

Ituloh, yang di bilang temen Ino itu, yang donorin itu loh...

Tapi tenang, bukan artinya Cacunyam ga muncul di fiksi ini, muncul kok! ^o^

Ciiiat, Laven kira pasti banyak yang penasaran,,

Tenang senpai, pasti Laven penjelasan di Chapter 3 nanti :3

Dan Near sama Mello mungkin akan muncul di chapter depan!

Baiklah, Review sudah di balas, karena semuanya login.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :D

 **Special thank's for:**

 **Semua pembaca, dan** **kamu** **yang belum menampakan diri.**

 **.**

 **Fiksi ini takkan berkesan tanpa kehadiranmu, jadi** **Read and review,** **please?**

 **.**

 **Salam manis, semanis senyumnya Ryuuzaki,**

 **LavenMick Amanda.**


	3. Stroke Ringan, ya?

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

" _Jangan risau. Ini memang selalu terjadi saat saya_ Anemia** _" ucap Ino mengusap darah di hidungnya dengan sebuah tisu yang di keluarkannya dari saku celananya. L pun terhenyak melihat muka Ino._

" _Saya seperti mengenal wajah anda. Namun saya lupa di mana saya menemuinya..." ucap L dengan alisnya yang mengerut. Mencoba mengingat-ingat di mana ia pernah bertemu Ino._

" _Saya sudah duga perihal ini." Ucap Ino tersenyum kecut_.

Baiklah, sepertinya Ino akan menangis setelah dua puluh tiga tahun ia tak menangis.

 **Paradise** **© LavenMick Amanda**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Abal, Gaje, Typo(s)—maybe, Hurt/comfort, Romance (yang ga kerasa),Crime (maybe), LxIno slight SasuIno, T+ for safe.**

 **.**

 _ **Jika aku menyakiti malaikatku sebelum menyadari keberadaannya, apakah yang akan dilakukannya? Apa ia akan marah padaku?**_

 **.**

 _Sebuah fiksi untuk hiburan. Let's N'joy this fiction!_

.

"Hal ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Saya—"

 **Tok...Tok...**

"Ryuuzaki, ada buku baru yang di temukan.." ucap Watari masuk. Ino memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, di mana Watari tak dapat melihatnya.

"Buku?" ucap Ryuuzaki bingung.

"Ada dua fakta yang saya dapati di sini. Misa yang teledor menyimpan buku Raito, atau ini memang rencana Raito. Jika ini rencana Raito, saya memikirkan dua hal. Hal pertama adalah buku Death Note itu asli, dan Raito-san menyobek beberapa halaman untuknya, atau itu adalah buku palsu." Ucap Ino masih memalingkan wajahnya.

' _Analisa Rain-san benar-benar cepat..'_ batin L.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan kesana sebentar lagi, Ryuuzaki." Tutur L yang di sambut kepergian laki-laki berumur itu. Detektif yang tangannya tak lagi terpaut pada rantai yang juga dikenakan Light pun menatap Ino kembali.

"Pergilah, Ryuuzaki. Kita akan lanjutkan percakapan tadi setelah kasus ini selesai..." ucap Ino. L pun mengangguk dan berjalan pergi dari kamar itu. Selanjutnya Ino termanggu sendiri di temani kamar luas dengan empat tempat tidur kecil di sana. Beberapa lampu ruangan berwarna jingga menjadi penerangan di sana. Pikirannya menerawang pada ingatan dua puluh tahun lalu, di mana ia berada di misi pertamanya.

 **Flashback**

"Sasuke-nii, aku takut..." rengek seorang anak kecil berambut pirang pendek. Mata birunya menatap sendu jalanan di bawah kakinya. Seorang anak laki-laki berumur lima tahunan itu pun bergeming, tak tahu respon apa yang harus ia berikan pada gadis bermanik biru itu.

"Setidaknya kau sudah berlatih menembak selama seminggu ini, dan kau sudah menyamai kehebatanku," ucap anak laki-laki berambut raven tersebut. Ia lalu menghampiri anak perempuan yang dua tahun lebih muda itu. Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju anak pirang yang beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Mereka sedang ada di pemukiman warga. Wajah polos itu tengadah pada anak laki-laki di depannya, yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya.

"Beruntung kan kau sudah di rawat Pain-nii? Ini adalah misi pertamamu, Ino-chan. Bersemangatlah! Aku akan menyayangimu, kau juga kan?" ujar Sasuke —nama bocah itu. Mata kelam itu berbinar menyemangati gadis kecil di depannya. Perlahan namun pasti, gadis kecil di depannya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum—senyum yang hanya ia berikan untuk Sasuke. Mereka kembali berjalan menuju sebuah rumah. Matahari yang memang tak muncul di musim salju, membuat mereka harus mengenakan jaket tebal yang benar-benar membatasi pergerakan mereka.

Gadis bermanik biru itu sungguh ingat, bagaimana sang ketua organisasi gelap itu mengatakan padanya bahwa ini adalah misi pertamanya; membunuh seorang gembong narkoba. Sah-sah saja memang, karena Ino—gadis kecil itu sudah setuju bahwa Pain akan membawanya kepada Surga, di mana ia tak kan merasakan sakit lagi. Dia adalah seorang anak yang tebuang di jalanan. Namun, Pain dengan baik hati memungutnya, melatihnya menjadi 'Mesin-Pembunuh'.

"Ino-chan? Kapan kau akan menembaknya?" tanya Sasuke kecil.

"Tunggu, aku ingin melihat sesuatu. Sebentar saja.." ucap Ino melewati beberapa butir salju yang akan terjun kekepalanya. Ia lalu mendekati jendela rumah—yang tak terlalu tinggi, membuatnya dapat memerhatikan apa yang terjadi di dalam rumah itu.

Matanya pertama kali terfokus pada seorang anak kecil, berambut hitam mencuat dengan kaos tebal ala musim dingin dan celana panjang berwarna biru. Pintu depan rumah itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria tua mengenakan jas, yang jalannya sedikit terseok-seok. Ia membentak istrinya, entah apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Anak dengan rambut hitam itu membuat segelas susu dan dari analisa Ino, ia berusaha menenangkan ayahnya dengan menarik-narik lengan baju ayahnya dengan tangannya yang kosong.

"Ayah, tenang lah dulu, aku buatkan susu untuk ayah!" itulah yang dapat Ino tangkap dari pendengarannya. Dengan mudah ayah anak itu menampik gelas susu yang ditawarkan padanya, sehingga gelas susu yang terbuat dari kaca itu pecah. Aroma susu itu menguar sampai Ino dapat menciumnya. (Jendela itu sedikit renggang, jadi ada celah di sana).

Manik Ino membulat ketika laki-laki yang mungkin mabuk itu membanting kepala istrinya, sehingga ada darah yang merembes di organ tubuh yang terdiri dari tengkorak itu. Wanita itu sudah tak lagi bernyawa, meninggalkan anaknya yang masih membatu dengan kejadian barusan. Baru saja laki-laki itu hendak meraih kepala anak itu (yang mungkin ia juga akan membantingnya), Ino menodongkan pistolnya di balik kaca jendela itu. Saat pria itu sudah meraih rambut anak itu, dengan cepat Ino menarik pelatuk pistol itu, yang dengan tepat mengenai jantung pria yang membelakanginya itu. Dengan seketika, pria itu ambruk.

Entah apa yang mendorong, Ino meninggalkan pistolnya dan segera melangkah memasuki rumah itu. Kaki-kaki kecilnya tak mengindahkan panggilan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Ia mendobrak pintu itu dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan mudah ia dapat menemukan anak itu. Ia pun melangkah mendekat. Aroma susu yang tumpah di dekatnya menguar.

"A-ano... aku mendengar ada keributan di sini... siapa namamu?" tanya Ino. Anak yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu tegak.

"Aku... Rein Lawliet.." ucap anak itu lantang. Namun jelas, Ino masih menangkap raut ketakutan di sana.

"Aku Yamanaka—"

"INO! Apa yang kau lakukan? Pain-nii akan marah!" bentak Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Ino. Ia langsung menyeret tangan Ino keluar dari rumah itu. Ino sempat melihat anak itu, dan otaknya berusaha mengingat detail wajah anak itu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Rein!" ucap Ino sebelum pergi.

 _Akan kuingat aroma ini, Rein._

.

 **End of Flashback**

.

Pagi itu, sebuah pagi berembun. Matahari yang tak kelihatan karena awan menumpuk menghadang jalur sinarnya, namun masih sempat menarik seorang gadis pelan dari lelapnya. Selimut yang menutup sampai sebatas hidungnya ia singkirkan. Ia mencoba duduk, dan memijit pelipisnya yang agak pusing. Perlahan-lahan, ia mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang tercecer. Baru ia sadar, kalau ia tak mengenakan masker. Sebuah sapu tangan terlipat manis di meja sampingnya. Ia meraba-raba sakunya, mencoba mencari benda petak yang dapat menghubungkannya satu sama lain. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia bergerak duduk di tepi ranjang. Terdapat sebuah jendela besar yang masih tertutup tirai putih di sana. Ia menekan tombol di benda itu, berniat menghubungi seseorang.

"Ya Clove? Ada apa?" tanya seorang di sebrang.

"Bawakan saya masker. Masker yang saya pakai ini kotor."

"Kau benar-benar memperbudakku."

Tiit.

Sambungan diputuskan.

Begitulah caranya berkomunikasi. Ia meraih sapu tangan di mejanya. Membentuk pola segitiga, dan menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang lebar itu. Bagus, sekarang ia sudah terlihat seperti ninja. Untung saja jersey yang ia gunakan sejak kemarin mengurangi kesan 'ninja'nya.

Ino—nama gadis itu. Ia mencoba tegak. Baru ia sadar bahwa ikatan rambutnya telah lepas—entah mahluk apa yang melepasnya. Setelah menyadari bahwa ikat rambutnya telah putus, ia menghela nafas pelan. Ia meraih jepit yang berada di belakang kepalanya, dan menjepit poninya kebelakang. Terlihatlah manik yang berbeda warna. Manik kanannya berwarna hitam. (kalian ingat kan kalau 'teman' Ino mengorbankan matanya? Yak, si Sasuke)

Dengan pelan ia berjalan menuju ruang di mana semua anggota yang menyelidiki kasus Kira. Ia pun mengaktifkan sebuah earphone tanpa kabel di telinga kirinya, dan mengaktifkan satu earphone lainnya (yang juga tanpa kabel) di telinga kanannya. Di telinga kirinya untuk penyadap yang Ino tinggalkan di handphone Light, sedangkan kanannya untuk menghubungkannya pada markas. Jika kalian menanyakan kenapa Ino tak menggunakan earphonennya untuk menghubungi Pain tadi, ia yakin Pain tak ada di markas, melainkan di kamar wanita. Oh kalian ingat kan dia pria hidung belang?

"Oh, Rain-san sudah bangun ya?" tanya seorang laki-laki bermata coklat dan berambut hitam yang Ino yakini adalah Matsuda.

"Hn.." jawab Ino pendek.

"Kau tak memakai maskermu, Rain?" tanya Light. Ino menggeleng.

"Kotor." Ucap Ino singkat. Lalu Ino menulis sebuah surat kecil. Pena dan kertas? Ia comot seenaknya dari Matsuda.

' _Kapan mereka datang?'_ tulis Ino. Lalu ia menunjukannya pada L.

"Besok.." ucap L berbisik sepelan mungkin. Ino memasukan kertas itu ke saku celananya.

"Bisa saya lihat buku yang baru di temukan itu, Raito-san?" tanya Ino. Light mengangguk dan memberikan buku itu. Ino mengamati buku itu, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke buku itu. Matanya memicing mengamati tempelan antara kertas buku dan sampul buku itu. Lalu Ino menjauhkan buku itu, tampaklah Ryuk dan Rem yang sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan.

"Buku itu di temukan di tempat Misa syuting kemarin.." ucap Misa yang duduk di samping Light.

"Artinya Misa adalah Kira kedua?" ucap L memakan biskuit pandanya.

"Sudah kukatakan Misa bukanlah Kira!" ucap Light dengan nada tinggi, sedangkan Misa hanya menatap kagum Light di sampingnya. Tau kan kalau Misa sangat haus perhatian Light?

"Saya akan membuktikan ini. Jika benar Misa adalah Kira, ia bisa terkena hukuman seumur hidup. Bukan, hukuman mati, mungkin." Ucap L meremukkan biskuit pandanya, lalu menelannya. Mata Ino memicing. Saat Ino memalingkan wajahnya ke tempat Ryuk dan Rem. Mata Rem sedikit membulat. Ino pun berpikir keras, ada apa dengan Rem. _Apa yang tengah di pikirkan Shinigami itu?_

"Saya ingin bicara dengan Rem dan Ryuk." Ucap Ino. Ia lalu melangkah keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu, yang diikuti dua mahluk bermuka aneh yang tembus melewati dinding.

"Apa yang akan kau tanyakan?" ucap Ryuk. Lalu Ino menunjukan apel yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana.

"Bukankah Shinigami suka apel?" tanya Ino. Ia menggiring kedua mahluk bersayap itu ke atap gedung bertingkat dua puluh lima itu. Langit sedikit mendung kala itu, menunjukan bahwa liquid bening akan segera turun.

"Jadi... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Rain?" tanya Rem ambil bagian.

"Apa kalian tahu Armonia Justin?" tanya Ino. Rem tersentak, sedangkan Ryuk meracau tak jelas.

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Ryuk.

"Jangan-jangan kau... anak kecil itu?" tanya Rem. Ino mengangguk mantap.

"Aku tak begitu ingat namamu, tapi aku ingat remaja yang bersama Justin itu. Uchiha Sasuke, kan?" tanya Rem memastikan. Ino mengangguk sebagai konfirmasi. Ino lalu melempar apel di genggamannya, yang langsung di tangkap oleh Ryuk. Dengan tiga gigitan, apel itu lenyap di tangan Ryuk.

"Sekarang saya ingin tanya pada Rem. Apa anda peduli dengan Misa?" tanya Ino yang membuat Rem tersentak. Ryuk menyeringai mendengar pernyataan Ino.

"Ne, Rem... Kau dan dia berbeda..." ucap Ryuk terkekeh.

"Saya tak butuh komentar anda!" ucap Ino setengah emosi. Ryuk pun ciut di tempatnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Rem. Ino pun duduk pada pagar pembatas gedung itu.

"Saya memang bukan ahlinya membaca ekspresi muka Shinigami... Tapi jika saya samakan dengan manusia, anda tersentak bukan bahwa apa hukuman yang akan di dapati Misa?" Tanya Ino. Rem pun menunduk, menatap atap lantai di bawahnya.

"Ya.."

"Bukankah anda berencana untuk membunuh Ryuuzaki?" tanya Ino lagi. Mata Rem membulat.

"Dari mana kau tahu, Rain?" tanya Rem balik.

"Tentu saja, dari ekspresi anda tadi.. Bukankah Misa akan bebas jika L mati?" ucap Ino. Rem bergeming di tempatnya.

"Begini, saya menawarkan perlindungan untuk Misa. Saya akan membuatkan buku palsu untuk anda, yang di gunakan untuk menuliskan nama Ryuuzaki nanti." Ucap Ino.

"Untuk itu, saya pinjam buku Death Note kalian." Lanjut Ino.

"Apa ini bukan jebakan?" tanya Ryuk.

"Tidak. Tapi saya harap kalian dapat menjaga rahasia ini, Ryuuzaki sekalipun. Saya akan melindungi Misa dalam kasus ini. Saya akan pastikan ia tak masuk penjara. Bagaimana, Rem? Ryuk?" tawar Ino.

"Aku sih terserah Rem.." ucap Ryuk melirik Rem. Rem mengangguk.

"Semoga kau dapat di andalkan.." ucap Rem memberikan bukunya pada Ino yang langsung di sambut Ino. Alis Ino mengernyit ketika Ryuk tak kunjung memberi bukunya. Tangannya hanya mengambang di udara.

"Mungkin kau akan jadi pasir kalau terus menyelamatkan Raito," ancam Ino yang membuat Ryuk tak kunjung memberikan bukunya.

"Aku akan memberikan apel sebanyak yang kau mau jika kasus ini berhasil." Ucap Ino yang langsung menerima buku Ryuk. Bibir Ryuk yang memang sudah terbentuk tersenyum semakin lebar tentang apa yang Ino katakan.

"Setuju!"

.

Kriekk...

"Rain-san..." sapa ayah Light, Soichiro. Ino mengangguk sekilas, lalu duduk di sofa yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Rain-san, bagaimana menurutmu tentang aturan tiga belas hari ini?" tanya L mendekati Ino yang tengah duduk itu. Ino pun menoleh kepada Ryuuzaki.

"Saya kira itu aturan palsu." Ucap Ino yang membuat semua orang di ruanga itu tersentak, minus L dan Light.

"Bagaimana bisa kau percaya kalau itu palsu?" tanya Light.

"Karena di buku kedua tidak ada tulisan seperti itu.." ucap Ino.

"Bagaimana peraturan itu robek, Rain?" tanya Misa.

"Kalau kalian tidak percaya saya akan menuliskan satu nama di sini." Ucap Ino meraih pena yang tergeletak di meja L. Lalu ia merobek kertas Death Note dan menulis sebuah nama.

' _Amane Misa, mati dua puluh hari setelah namanya di tulis'_

"RAIN-SAN! JANGAN BERTINDAK GEGABAH!" bentak L. Namun sebelum L menggapai tangan Ino, Ino sudah terlebih dulu menyelipkan kertas itu di saku celananya.

"Saya akan pulang sebentar untuk membersihkan diri." Ucap Ino setelah mendapat pesan di earphone-nya, bahwa Pain sudah menunggu di bawah. _Bisa di katakan, Pain itu asisten pribadi Ino._

"Bagaimana kalau itu asli, Rain-san?" tanya L.

"Saya akan mati, dan Raito-san adalah Kira. Mudah kan?" tanya Ino. Light pun menatap Ino geram. Namun sebelum Light berkata, Ino sudah pergi dari sana. Semua orang di situ masih melongo akan tindakan Ino. Light sendiri masih gelisah akan tindakan Ino. Bagaimana kalau ketahuan? Ia sudah merelakan waktunya untuk di kurung selama lima puluh hari!

"Dimana anda?" tanya Ino lewat earphonenya.

"Di bumi," canda Pain. Sungguh, memang Pain adalah orang yang serius dan baik terhadapnya. Namun sikap jahilnya memang sering muncul tiba-tiba, yang membuat Ino ingin menyumpalnya dengan camilan L.

"Saya serius.." tutur Ino menghela nafas

"Bukankah kubilang aku di bawah?"

"Mobil yang mana?"

"Mobilmu, Hehehehehe.." ucap Pain terkekeh ringan.

"APA? Kenapa kau gunakan mobilku?" gerutu Ino geram. Untung saja koridor itu lenggang, jadi Ino tak perlu menghawatirkan gerutunya. Ino pun melangkah cepat menuju mobilnya, tak mempedulikan orang sekitarnya yang memandang aneh. Ia pun langsung menuju pada sebuah _Hennesey Venom GT_ abu-abu kesayangannya.

"Keluar kau! Biar aku yang menyetir." Ucap Ino menarik tangan Pain keluar. Memang begini, Ino tak pernah membiarkan seseorang menyentuh mobil sport kesayangannya, dan jangan tanya Pain dari mana ia mendapatkan kunci mobilnya. Pain punya dupiklat kunci apartemen mewah Ino.

"Oi, Oi, jangan amatiran begitu, kau bisa tenang saat kau di caci maki oleh orang atau bom yang tiga detik lagi akan meledak. Tapi dengan aku menyentuh mobilmu? Ayolah Cloe sayang~" goda Pain. Ino pun meninju muka Pain dengan tangan kirinya, yang sukses membuat ketua Akatsuki itu pingsan di tempat. Memang, hanya Ino lah yang dapat membuat _ketua mesum_ itu diam di tempat.

"Dasar rongsokan!" ucap Ino sambil menekan pedal mobil, yang membuat mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan 120 km/h.

.

Seorang gadis terbalut baju hijau ketat dan celana putih pendek tengah duduk di sofa besarnya. Karpet bulu tebal pun menjadi alas tumit kakinya yang telanjang. Hidungnya yang tak terlapisi apapun mengendus kuat meresapi bau selimutnya yang kini ia peluk. Ia suka bau ini. Tidak, bukan bau harum. Namun dapat membuatnya gila jika seminggu tanpanya.

Baiklah, **selimut-** nya merupakan hal pertama yang terpenting baginya.

Tiba-tiba earphone telinga kirinya berbunyi.

"Rem, apa kau bisa membunuh L besok?" tanya Light dalam earphonenya. Oh, pasti penyadap di handphone Light.

"Bagus," ucapnya lagi. Apapun yang terjadi, pasti Light sedang berada di gedung untuk kasus Kira sendirian. Untung saja, sebelum Ino pergi ia sudah menukar semua Death Note di gedung. Dengan kata lain, dua buku Rem dan dua buku Ryuk yang asli ada padanya. _Fufufu~ kau terlalu bodoh, Raito._

" _Saya butuh kerja sama kalian. Jika Rem memulai menulis nama Ryuuzaki, Ryuk akan makan apel. Mengerti?" tanya Ino yang di jawab anggukan oleh dua Shinigami tersebut_.

Samar-samar, Ino kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan kedua mahluk astral tersebut. Tubuhnya tersentak ketika mengingat suatu hal.

 _And how stupid this girl,_ Ino lupa memberi tahu Ryuuzaki tentang rencananya ini.

Segera Ino menyambar handphone-nya yang tengah terletak di meja kaca sampingnya, dan kemudian berbaring pada sofa itu sambil menekan-nekan nomor tujuannya. Sontak, ia merasakan jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Entah kenapa, Ino juga tak bisa mendefinisikan perasaan itu.

" _Dengan Ryuuzaki di sini~ Ada apa Rain-san?_ "ujar seorang di ujung telepon.

"Apa Ryuuzaki masih di kantor?" tanya Ino.

" _Tentu. Ini masih sore, kan? Ada yang Rain-san ingin bicarakan?_ " tanya Ryuuzaki lagi.

"Ya. Anda bisa ketaman pinggir kota? Cukup Watari yang mengetahuinya. Ini sangat rahasia." Ucap Ino. L pun menyetujui ajakan Ino. Setelahnya, Ino pun mengganti pakaiannya dengan jaket kulit berwarna putih. Ada bulu halus yang meramaikan bagian leher. Ino lalu menggunakan celana jins hitam dan memakai kacamata hitam. Tak lupa, ia juga mengenakan masker hitamnya. Bagus, kini ia terlihat seperti teroris. Ia juga mengikat rambutnya tinggi, dengan poni yang setia menutupi sebagian wajah bagian kanannya.

Merasa cukup, ia meraih high heel's hitam bludru-nya. Setelah memastikan bahwa ia mengenakannya dengan baik, ia meraih handphonenya dan kunci mobil kesayanganya. Segera ia naik kemobilnya, tak ingin membuat mata panda itu menunggu. Jika kalian menanyakan kenapa memilih mobil, Ino mengira awan yang sedari tadi pagi selalu terpajang di langit. Ia menatap jam yang tertata manis di tangannya, sudah jam tiga rupanya.

Ino menginjak pedal mobilnya santai. Taman pinggir kota tidaklah jauh dari rumahnya. Karena apartemen Ino sendiri berada di pinggiran kota. Itu juga salah satu alasan mengapa Ino membutuhkan ninjanya untuk mencapai tengah kota dengan cara menyalip kecepatan penuh.

ZRAASSHH!

Sesuai dugaan Ino, hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Untung saja dia bawa payung. Ia menekan rem saat lampu rambu-rambu lalu lintas di depannya menunjukan warna merah. Handphone-nya yang terletak di saku jins-nya pun bergetar tanpa ringtone yang menyambilinya.

"Ada apa, Ryuuzaki?" tanya Ino.

" _Maaf Rain-san, saya tidak bisa pergi ke sana karena hujan di sini cukup deras_ " ucap L. Ino mengerling matanya malas.

"Baiklah, saya yang kesana. Saya akan sampai sekitar dua puluh menit lagi," ucap Ino menaksir. _Well,_ Ino pun memutar mobilnya menuju arah yang berlawanan. Lima belas menit telah berlalu, Ino telah sampai ke gedung dimana ia bekerja sekarang. Cukup bersyukur jalanan lenggang karena beberapa orang memilih untuk menikmati teh-nya di rumah dari pada berjalan-jalan. Setelah mengunci pintu mobilnya, Ino pun sedikit berlari memasuki gedung di depannya. Lalu ia pun bergegas menuju ruangan Ryuuzaki. Tidak menggunakan payung? Menurutnya itu hanya merepotkan. Kan jaraknya hanya sepuluh meter?

Kriiiek...

"Ah, Rain-san!" sapa Matsuda.

"Rain-san, lihat berita di tv.." ucap Soichiro menunjuk pada layar tv di ruangan itu. Haah~ tentang kasus Kira lagi. Mata Ino menjelajah pada setiap inci ruangan itu. Ia tak menemukan Ryuuzaki. Ino pun melangkah keluar. Namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Rain-san akan kemana?" tanya Light.

"Saya mau ke wc. Memangnya Raito mau ikut?" tanya Ino balik. Sebenarnya ada nada jahil di sana, yang langsung membuat Misa cemberut di samping Light. Lalu Ino kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ino mencari ke ruangan Watari. Watari yang sebagai asisten L menyatakan ia tak tahu keberdaan detektif panda itu. Ino mencari ke seluruh lantai, dan ia tak sama sekali tak menemukan L. Hampir saja Ino akan menelpon Ryuuzaki, kalau saja ia tak ingat tentang konsekuensinya. Bisa saja handphone Ryuuzaki tertinggal di ruangan penyelidikan dan Light yang mengangkatnya. Dan alhasil, pemuda bermata hazel itu mencurigai Ino, tentang rencananya.

Ino teringat satu tempat; atap. Memang sih bukan sebuah tempat yang bagus untuk bersantai atau apalah. Tapi tak ada salahnya kan Ino memeriksanya? Ino pun mengambil payung yang entah punya siapa di samping ruang penyelidikan, dan langsung menuju atap gedung tersebut. Bagus, sekarang ia menyesali kenapa ia tak bawa payungnya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini, Ryuuzaki?" bingo, Ino memang menemukan Ryuuzaki di atap. Ino memayungi L yang sedang basah kuyup di sana.

"Ah, apakah Rain-san sudah lama menunggu saya?" tanya Ryuuzaki.

"Saya baru datang. Apa yang Ryuuzaki lakukan? Kenapa hujan-hujanan?" tanya Ino. Ryuuzaki pun bergeming.

"Akhir-akhir ini suara lonceng itu terdengar semakin jelas.." ucap L. Ino mengernyit bingung.

"Lonceng? Namun saya tak mendengar apapun.." gumam Ino bingung.

"Sungguh? Suaranya terus berdentang... Ini sangat aneh.." jeda L. Ino pun diam membiarkan L melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Mungkinkah suara gereja? Pernikahan? Atau mungkin—"

"Apa yang anda katakan? Jangan berkata hal-hal tak penting. Ayo masuk.." ucap Ino memotong kata-kata L. Entah mengapa, ada sedikit rasa sakit yang menyusup ke ulu hatinya. Melihat pandangan L yang sendu, membuat Ino secara tak sadar membiarkan air matanya berlinang. Dan bodohnya lagi, dia membiarkan payungnya jatuh. Ino benar-benar menahan tangisannya. Ada rasa bersalah yang sangat besar di hatinya, bahkan sampai membuat bahu Ino lemas. _Rein...Lawliet..._

"Maaf.." ucap L.

"Semua yang kukatakan memang tak masuk akal... Jangan dipercaya.." ucap L. Ino memandang L sendu. Ia merasa L akan pergi jauh, entahlah.

"Itu benar.." ucap Ino pelan.

"Apa Rain-san pernah berkata jujur sejak kau di lahirkan?" tanya L.

Hening.

Sedetik...

Dua detik...

"Delapan puluh persen hidup saya adalah kebohongan, dan saya selalu melangkah bersamanya.." ucap Ino.

"Tapi, ini adalah misi pertama yang berhubungan dengan hal baik. Saya akan melakukan kejujuran di misi ini.." lanjut Ino.

"Sudah saya duga.." ucap L. Ino pun diam.

"Ayo masuk, kita basah kuyup." Ajak L yang di ikuti Ino.

.

"Tadi itu lebat sekali.." ucap L mendatangi Ino yang masih sibuk dengan mengeringkan dirinya. Ino melepas high heel's nya.

"Lagi pula Ryuuzaki seperti anak kecil, main hujan-hujanan.." cibir Ino yang duduk di anak tangga.

"Rain-san benar. Maafkan aku." Ucap Ryuuzaki memandang punggung Ino. Lalu L menghampiri kaki Ino dan meraihnya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya Ino terkejut. Oh, bukan karena L adalah pria mesum. Kalau karena alasan itu Ino bisa dengan mudah menghabisinya. Tapi Ino terkejut karena... ah bahkan ia tak tahu alasannya.

"Membantu Rain-san. Rain-san sudah menyeka diri sendiri." Ucap L.

"Ryuuzaki tak perlu melakukannya.."

"Saya bisa memijatmu. Ini untuk menebus kesalahan saya. Saya ahli dalam hal ini," tutur Ryuuzaki yang mulai memijat kaki Ino.

"Terserah Ryuuzaki saja.."

"Hai'." Ucap Ryuuzaki.

"Ugh." Lenguh Ino saat Ryuuzaki agak kuat memijitnya.

"Anda akan segera pulih.." ucap L. Manik biru itu mengerling malas ketika rambut L meneteskan liquid bening di punggung kakinya. Ino meraih handuk di lehernya dan menarik kakinya dari L. Lalu Ino turun dan duduk di anak tangga ketiga.

"Ryuuzaki masih basah.." ucap Ino sambil mengusapkan handuknya lembut pada wajah dan rambut L. Ia menatap L yang berjongkok satu anak tangga di bawahnya. Tatapan Ino melunak sejenak, memandang pria berkantung mata paling parah di bumi ini, Ino rasa.

"Maaf.." ucap L.

"Jangan terus mengatakan kata-kata itu." ucap Ino.

"Sedihnya.." ucap L.

"?" Ino tersentak akan ucapan Ryuuzaki.

"Kita akan segera berpisah.." ucap L. Ino pun membatu di tempatnya. Bibirnya bergetar. Ino tak tahu apa macam perasaan yang tengah menguasai dirinya. Atau ini penyakit? Artinya Ino harus segera mengatur jadwal untuk ke dokter. Namun, Ino merasakan suatu perasaan yang membuatnya hancur, dan sangat sedih. Karena belum pernah merasakan ini, otak Ino berpikir keras apa yang terjadi.

"Maksud anda... anda akan mati?" tanya Ino. L tersenyum. Bukan seringai seperti biasanya, namun sebuah senyum tulus. Seakan senyum itu mengatakan 'Ya'.

 _ **TIDAK.**_ _Ino tak akan membiarkan L mati dalam kekalahannya melawan Kira. Itu_ _ **MUTLAK.**_

Ino lalu memegang bahu L, mencengkramnya dengan lembut, tepatnya. Matanya menerawang ke dalam obsidian di depannya. Mencari suatu kebenaran di balik sana.

"Saya bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan anda mati. Setidaknya anda mati pun, anda harus mati dalam kemenangan melawan Kira." Ucap Ino penuh penekanan, yang membuat L tersentak.

"Anda tak dapat mengatur kematian saya, Rain-san." Ucap L pasrah. Pandangan Ino pun mengeras.

"Percayalah pada saya, Ryu-ryuuzaki.." ucap Ino terbata-bata melafalkan nama L. Oh, bagus. Ino pikir ia sedang terkena gangguan saraf atau semacamnya. Ia sangat yakin tadi. Namun sekarang ia butuh kekuatan penuh untuk menggerakkan bibirnya. _Stroke, mungkin?_

"Kenapa anda begitu ingin.. melindungi saya?" tanya L ragu-ragu. _Karena ini misinya?_ Bukan. Misinya bukanlah untuk melindungi L. Tapi untuk membantu kepolisian memecahkan kasus **KIRA**. Lantas, apa kata-kata yang tepat untuk Ryuuzaki? Apa yang harus dia katakan? Mulutnya tanpa di perintah bergerak seenaknya saja. Apa ini gejala _Stroke ringan_? Bukan, Ino yakin bukan itu.

"Aku..."

 _Itu bukan gejala Stroke ringan, tapi adalah suatu emosi jiwa yang bangkit setelah sekian lama ia kubur. Bisakah kalian menebaknya?_

.

—To Be Continue.

.

AAAAA! Akhirnya chapter 3 update minna!

Ciat ciat, mulai muncul nih romens-nya.

Jangan risau readers, ini bakal happy end kok. :3

Nah nah, kayaknya ini bakal lebih dari 4 chp, karena biasanya Laven buat 4 chp mulu T.T

Oh iya, adegan segelas susu itu terinspirasi dari sebuah fiksi di Death Note, judulnya Laven lupa/ditabok

Tapi Laven udah kasi tau authornya kok ^o^y

Makasii banyak buat yang udah Ripiw cerita gaje ini :D

.

.

Fiksi ini tak'kan berkesan tanpa kehadiranmu, maka itu **Read and Review**?

.

.

Salam manis,

 **LavenMick Amanda**


	4. Pelukan?

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

" _Percayalah pada saya, Ryu-ryuuzaki.." ucap Ino terbata-bata melafalkan nama L. Oh, bagus. Ino pikir ia sedang terkena gangguan saraf atau semacamnya. Ia sangat yakin tadi. Namun sekarang ia butuh kekuatan penuh untuk menggerakkan bibirnya._ Stroke, mungkin?

" _Kenapa anda begitu ingin.. melindungi saya?" tanya L ragu-ragu._ Karena ini misinya _? Bukan. Misinya bukanlah untuk melindungi L. Tapi untuk membantu kepolisian memecahkan kasus_ _ **KIRA**_ _. Lantas, apa kata-kata yang tepat untuk Ryuuzaki? Apa yang harus dia katakan? Mulutnya tanpa di perintah bergerak seenaknya saja. Apa ini gejala_ Stroke ringan? _Bukan, Ino yakin bukan itu._

" _Saya..."_

Itu bukan gejala Stroke ringan, tapi adalah suatu emosi jiwa yang bangkit setelah sekian lama ia kubur. Bisakah kalian menebaknya?

.

.

 **Paradise** **—written by LavenMick Amanda.**

 **Naruto, Owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Death Note, Owned by Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

 **WARNING!**

 **Abal, Gaje, Typo(s)—maybe, Hurt/comfort, Romance (yang ga kerasa),Crime (maybe), LxIno slight SasuIno, T+ for safe**

 **.**

 **Jika aku telah menyadari keberadaan malaikatku sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku takut surga kotor ini juga merenggutnya. Aku tak mau kehilangannya!**

 **.**

 _A fiction for entertain the readers. N'joy!_

.

.

"Saya..." ucapan Ino menggantung di udara. Demi Neptunus, ia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya. Kenapa Ino bisa-bisanya berbicara seperti itu? _Look, kau menjebak dirimu pada situasi ini._

"..." Dengan sabar, lelaki maniak glukosa di depannya menunggunya untuk mengucap sepatah kata. Ia penasaran, bagaimana seorang mesin pembunuh bisa berkata seperti itu padanya. Mata lebarnya seakan mencari jawaban di manik biru Ino. Mengorek semua kata di balik manik itu.

Oh, L. Kau malah membuatnya semakin bungkam.

"Lupakanlah. Dengar, saya juga manusia yang tak akan membiarkan rekan kerjanya mati karena objek yang diselidikinya.." baiklah, alasan yang cukup... Logis?

"Begitukah? Saya kira Rain-san bukan orang yang peduli akan hal-hal seperti itu.." ucap L.

"Sebagai rasa terima kasih saya karena Ryuuzaki sudah memperdulikan saya waktu saya menulis sebuah nama di Death Note.." ucap Ino. Dasar gadis ini, terlalu percaya diri. Bagaimana kalau L hanya takut di hajar Pain karena telah membuat anak didik kesayangannya mati? Tapi hanya itulah jawaban terbaik Ino di saat seperti ini.

Tunggu, memangnya L tau Pain? Bukankah yang merekrut Ino kepolisian?

Ah, merepotkan.

L tersenyum atas jawaban Ino barusan. Bukan, bukan senyum seringai atau apalah itu namanya. Tapi senyum tulus. Sebuah garis tipis yang dapat membuat hati Ino hangat. Entah kenapa, hati Ino menjadi tenang melihat senyuman L barusan. L lalu menarik lengan Ino, berniat mengajaknya untuk tegak. Ino lalu tegak. L pun kembali jongkok memasangkan sepatu Ino. Oh, _how kind-hearted this man._

"Saya telah membuat Rain-san basah kuyup bukan?" tanya L. Lalu Ino mengangkat kakinya menuju high heels-nya. Ino tak mengerti bagaimana bisa L mengaitkan tali high heelsnya. Entah ia belajar dari Internet, entahlah.

"Terima kasih Ryuuzaki-san." Ucap Ino membungkukkan badannya. L mengangguk kecil. Setelahnya, Ino mengikuti langkah L yang menuntunnya menuju kantor penyelidikan. Hanya hening-lah yang menguasai mereka. Ino sendiri tengah bergulat dalam lamunannya.

Sungguh; ia merasa sangat **menyesal**. Jika memang hipotesis-nya betul, maka dengan membunuh dirinya sendiripun tak cukup. Jika benar L kesepian, maka Ino bersumpah akan bersujud maaf padanya. Ino harap dirinya dapat kembali ke masa lalu, menolak misi pertamanya atau benar-benar menolak mentah ajakan Pain untuk ikut bersamanya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus mengambil nyawa ayah L? Harusnya Ino sadar, bahwa ibu L telah mati sebelum peluru tembaga peraknya menembus permukaan kulit ayah L. Tidak, Ino yakin sekali bahwa **L** adalah **anak yang ia temui** itu.

Ya, ia mengakui dirinya **BODOH**. Seharusnya ia bisa menahan diri untuk menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Harusnya ia tidak tumbuh sebagai **'Wanita-Pembunuh'**. Cukup ia anak-anak di bumi ini yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk berpikir strategi, atau terus memutar otaknya untuk suatu rencana. Dia tidak ingin L tumbuh seperti ini. Rasa penyesalan Ino terlalu dalam saat pertama ia mengetahui L adalah anak dari orang yang dibunuhnya sebagi misi pertama. Dan tadi, pengakuan L. Pengakuan L bahwa mereka akan segera berpisah. Seperti ada lubang menganga yang terbentuk di hati Ino. Rasanya Ino tak sanggup menangis lagi, karena ia terlalu merasa bersalah. Cukup. Cukup Ino yang tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang orang tua yang membuangnya. Cukup Ino yang tak bisa merasakan tawa menggema bersama orang tuanya.

" _Maafkan ibu, Nak. Ibu membuangmu. Ibu membiarkanmu tumbuh sendirian. Suatu saat, percayalah. Ayah, Ibu dan kau pasti akan bertemu lagi, ibu janji."_

Samar-samar, ingatan Ino tentang ibunya kembali terputar. Ia sangat ingat; ia sedang tertidur di siang hari, di rumah kayunya. Ia adalah seseorang yang sangat miskin. Ayahnya seorang pejudi gila, dan ibunya seorang pelacur yang tak kenal lelah melayani pelangganya. Semua rezeki yang ibunya punya binasa tak tersisa oleh ulah ayahnya yang gila judi. Namun walau begitu, ia punya ayah dan ibu yang sangat baik dan menyayanginya. Saat ia sedang tertidur, ayah ibunya terpaksa membuangnya. Ini semua demi kepentingan keselamatan Ino. Banyak yang mengincar jiwanya, karena hutang piutang yang tak terlunaskan.

Saat ia terbangun, ia sudah berada di gereja tua. Dirinya yang masih berumur dua tahun—seminggu menuju ulang tahun ketiga tak tahu di mana ia. Ia tak tahu dari mana asal kotanya. Saat badai menerpa, ia menangis sendiri. Isak tangisnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan kecil menepuk bahunya, dengan senyum tulus ia menanyakan siapa Ino.

" _A-aku... Ya- Yamanaka I-Ino.."_

Ia ingat. Ia adalah anak yang sangat pemalu kala itu. Lalu anak laki-laki yang berusia enam tahun itu mengajaknya kesuatu tempat. Ia memberi tahu bahwa ia tak boleh menggunakan nama aslinya. Pain—nama orang yang merawatnya. Lalu ia dilatih. Dengan alasan sebagai balas jasa karena Pain telah merawatnya.

 **Clover**.

Nama tumbuhan itu yang Sasuke—anak laki-laki yang menemukannya— sematkan padanya. Seiring waktu, Ino tumbuh menjadi seorang yang periang. Walau Ino periang, Ino selalu konsisten dan tepat dalam pekerjaannya. Ia sering mendapatkan misi bersama Sasuke. Peristiwa saat ia membunuh ayah L pun seiring waktu menjadi rahasia terdalam Ino. Ino selalu memerhatikan L dari kejauhan. Namun, pekerjaan Ino yang makin padat mendesaknya untuk perlahan-lahan meninggalkan L. Alasan kenapa Ino memerhatikan L? Agar memastikan L tetap baik-baik saja. Tak jarang pula Ino memerhatikan L dari balik kerumunan anak-anak di Wammy. Terkadang bocah-bocah di Wammy bingung. Ada seorang anak manis, berjalan-jalan dengan sebuah senapan dan pedang yang tergantung di punggungnya. Saat Roger mencurigainya, saat itu pula Ino mengambil langkah seribu dari Wammy House.

Sampai pada suatu hari, ia menjalani misi bersama Sasuke. Lawannya kali ini adalah organisasi permintahan. Sejauh itu, Akatsuki tergolong aman. Tak ada yang dapat membekukan pergerakan mereka, karena mereka memiliki pion utama. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino dan Sasuke?

Ino menjalankan misinya dengan bagus. Setelah mereka menjalankan misi, Ino dan Sasuke bergegas pulang ke markas. Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, gedung pemerintahan itu meledak. Sasuke yang sudah jauh di depan Ino tak dapat menyelamatkan Ino yang bergabung dengan ledakan. Hampir saja Ino tewas, kalau Sasuke tak merelakan jantung dan mata kanannya pada Ino.

" _Armonia Justin... To-tolong jag-jaga Ino.."_

Dari situlah Ino mengenal _Shinigami._

Ino terus menyelidiki apa hubungan Justin dan Sasuke. Di tambah lagi _buku_ itu. Ya, dari sini Ino menarik kesimpulan bahwa buku itulah yang membuatnya bisa melihat Justin. Buku itu dapat membunuh orang dengan hanya menulis dan membayangkan namanya. Lalu, kesimpulan kedua, Ino menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke telah menukarkan matanya dengan mata spesial, yang harganya setengah nyawa Sasuke sendiri. Shinigami itu memberi tahu Ino banyak hal. _Cih._

Lalu, kenapa Ino tak menggunakan Death Note itu sebagai alat-nya? Mudah saja. Menggunakan Death Note sebagai alat adalah hal yang lemah bagi Ino. Menurut Ino, orang yang menggunakan Death Note itu pengecut. Jadilah Ino mengembalikan Death Note itu pada Justin, yang sebelumnya Death Note itu di berikan Sasuke untuknya. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Ino tak kehilangan ingatan dengan Shinigami itu, sebenarnya Ino menyimpan satu lembar kertas dari Death Note, yang entah ia simpan di antah berantah.

Itulah sepenggal kisah Ino. Setelah Sasuke mati, sikap periang Ino ludes terbakar habis. Ino menjadi seorang yang dingin, dan menutup diri. Ya, semua ini karena Sasuke.

.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Mello dan Near? Mihael Keehl dan Nate River, eh?" ucap Ino. Awalnya Ino menghabiskan malamnya di gedung penyelidikan Kira. Di Kantor itu hanya ada Ino sendiri, sedangkan L berada di ruangan pribadinya. Tiba-tiba saja dua macam mahluk hadir di ruangan penyelidikan Kira yang kosong itu. Mentari mulai menyembul terang di balik tirai kaca ruangan, memberi penerangan pada Ino pecinta ruang yang remang. Tentu saja, Watari mengantar dua mahluk aneh itu.

"!" tersentak, Near dan Mello memandang tajam Ino yang membebaskan mata kanannya dari poni panjangnya yang di jepit kebelakang. Masih dengan rambut yang di ikat tinggi, Ino terlihat santai dengan baju cadangan yang ia bawa. Sebuah kaos hitam berlengan panjang dan celana jins hitam Ino. Berbeda dengan jins hitam kemarin, jins hitam Ino kali ini sedikit longgar. Sangat hitam, seperti mata kanan Ino yang kini tengah di pandang Mello.

"Ini bukan mata saya. Ini mata yang saya dapat dari pendonor." Ucap Ino seakan ia tahu pikiran Mello.

"Jadi kau yang membuat L mendesak kami kesini?" tanya seorang bocah berambut putih yang sedang asyik memelintir helai rambutnya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas meraih sebuah pesawat mainan dan lalu memainkannya.

"Dari mana kau tahu nama kami?" tanya Mello.

"Ya, dan urusan saya tahu nama kalian... Sepertinya L belum pernah menceritakan banyak hal tentang saya pada kalian?" tanya Ino sinis. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah jendela kaca besar yang masih tertutup kain gorden. Tangannya lalu menarik gorden itu, sehingga cahaya matahari dengan mudahnya melenggang masuk menembus benda bening tersebut. Semua mata ruangan itu berputar pada pintu utama ruangan itu, ketika seseorang memutar kenopnya.

"Ah, kenapa tidak langsung memasuki ruangan saya saja?" tanya L muncul dari balik pintu. Ketiga manusia dalam ruangan itu pun keluar sesuai intrusksi detektif itu, menuju ruangannya.

.

"Jadi seperti itu rencananya?" tanya seorang remaja lima belas tahunan. Orang yang duduk bersebrangan menutup matanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau gagal, saya akan mendesaknya untuk mengakui dirinya." Ucap Ino.

"Raito-kun bukan orang yang mudah mengakui sesuatu, Rain-san." Tutur L menoleh kearah Ino di sampingnya.

"Anda lupa siapa saya?" tanya Ino. L mengerling malas. Ino tersenyum geli di balik maskernya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mempercayakan ini pada Rain-san." Ucap seorang anak berambut putih sedang memainkan pesawatnya.

"Saya akan pergi ke kantor. Ryuuzaki mau ikut?" tanya Ino. L mengangguk. Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan menuju kantor. Sekilas, Ino menatap L yang lebih bungkuk darinya.

"Hari ini, anda harus ber-akting dengan baik." Ucap Ino. L mengangguk.

"Saya akan meniru kemampuan Amane untuk akting." Canda L. Ino pun tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di kantor. Saat pintu terbuka, terlihat Matsuda dan Aizawa sedang bertengkar, Soichiro dan Mogi yang sedang membaca sebuah file, dan Light yang memandangi layar di depannya. L mengambil kursi di samping Light.

" _Saya akan beri tanda. Jika saya menyentuh poni saya, maka anda harus menghitung empat puluh detik. Anda mengerti?"_

Ino pun mengingat percakapannya kemarin, saat L tengah memijit kaki Ino. Ia memberi tahu rencananya, yang langsung di setujui L. Awalnya, L nampak terkejut. Namun Ino segera menceritakan semuanya (minus rencananya bersama Rem dan Ryuk yang akan menyelamatkan Misa) pada L.

Semua suara-suara percakapan di sekitarnya teredam. Ino tenggelam akan lamunannya. Kembali mengingat-ingat percakapannya antara Mello,Near dan L. Saat ia memberitahu bahwa L akan berpura-pura mati. Lalu di lanjutkan Mello yang bunuh diri. Dan akhirnya Near dan Ino-lah yang akan memecahkan kasus ini. Kedua bocah itu masih di sembunyikan. Akan jadi kejutan spesial untuk Light.

Mulai saat ini, Ino tak akan memikirkan berapa bayarannya. Ia juga geram terhadap Shinigami, yang telah merebut Sasuke. Ia geram, karena seharusnya Sasuke tak mati tertulis di Death Note Justin. Argh, andai saja keadannya terbalik (Justin manusia dan Ino Shinigami) sudah pasti Ino akan menuliskan sepuluh nama Justin di Death Note-nya. Sebenarnya satu saja cukup. Kau tahu kan kalau bagaimana sakitnya Ino kehilangan Sasuke? Tak usah di ceritakan kalian sudah tahu, bukan?

Kesadarannya tertarik penuh ketika terjadi pemadaman lampu. Petir menyambar, dan hujan badai pun terjadi. Semua orang di ruangan itu tersentak, begitu terkejut pada sebuah negara hebat Jepang yang ternyata juga tak mampu mengatasi sebuah masalah kecil seperti ini. Alasannya? Pastilah keselamatan.

Ino melirik ke sudut ruangan. Mencari-cari dua mahluk aneh di sana. Hanya ada Ryuk di sana. Tak ada Rem. Shinigami berbalut baju hitam itu tengah asyik menikmati apelnya.

' _Ini waktunya!'_ batin Ino. Lalu Ino membenarkan poninya yang tengah terjepit. Memang, semua orang tak menyadari warna mata Ino yang beda sebelah, minus L di sana. Karena lampu layar yang berubah menjadi warna merah, dan tentunya remang-remang.

"Watari?" panggil L. Tak ada respons di sana. Selanjutnya, hanya tiga patah kata yang tertulis di layar komputer.

 **ALL DATA DELETION.**

"Saya sudah memberi tahu Watari jika terjadi sesuatu." Ucap L.

"Dimana Shinigami Rem?" tanya L melihat ke arah Ryuk, menyadari hanya ada satu mahluk abstrak di sana.

 _Tiga puluh lima detik..._

"Aku tak melihatnya..."

 _Tiga puluh enam detik..._

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Soichiro entah pada siapa. Semua orang di sana tenggelam dalam kepanikan.

 _Tiga puluh tujuh detik..._

 _Tiga puluh delapan detik..._

' _Dua detik lagi, L.'_ Batin Ino sedikit panik. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun Ino merasakan kepanikan yang amat sangat.

 _Tiga puluh sembilan detik..._

"Minna-san, Shiniga—"

 _Empat puluh detik..._

DEG!

"RYUUZAKI!" panggil Ino sedikit berteriak menyadari L yang ambruk dari kursinya. Dentingan sendok yang terjatuh dari tangannya menggema jelas, membuat ruangan itu menjadi hening seketika. Dengan cekatan, Ino menangkap L, agar kepalanya tak menyentuh lantai. Sakit juga kalau sampai menyentuh lantai, kan?

"RYUUZAKI!?" teriak L menghampiri Ino dan L. Lalu Ino sedikit menggeser tempatnya berjongkok, digantikan oleh Light yang menopang kepala L.

"Oi, Ryuuzaki? Ada apa? BERTAHANLAH!" teriak Light. Dengan perlahan tanpa ketahuan, Ino meraba pergelangan tangan L yang tak terlapisi apapun. Ino meraba-raba tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Menyadari masih ada detak jantung, Ino pun bersyukur dalam hatinya. _Ternyata Rem tak benar-benar melakukannya._

Seketika ruangan itu menjadi ribut.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Kalian carilah Shinigami Rem itu." ucap Ino.

"Tolong bantu aku menaikan Ryuuzaki, Raito-san. Saya akan menggendongnya." Ucap Ino berjongkok membelakangi L. Light mengangguk, lalu menaikan L ke punggung Ino. Satu tangan Ino menahan badan L, satu tangan lainnya menahan kedua tangan L yang melingkar di lehernya. Ino lalu mulai tegak dan berjalan.

"Apa perlu bantuan kami, Rain-san?" tanya Soichiro. Ino menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak, Soichiro-san. Saya sudah biasa dengan hal ini." Ucap Ino lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Setelah keluar dari ruangan, Ino berjalan menuju keluar dari gedung.

"Dengarkan saya, Ryuuzaki. Tetaplah seperti ini sampai kita di mobil. Gerakkan tangan kanan anda kalau anda dengar dan mengerti." Bisik Ino sepelan mungkin. Lalu jari L sedikit bergerak. Ino tak dapat menahan senyumnya di balik masker. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dalam perutnya. Ah, selalu seperti ini. Sepertinya Ino harus mengatur jadwal untuk bertemu dengan dokter saraf, mungkin.

Ino lalu melepas pegangan tangan L dan meraih kunci mobilnya yang ada di saku jeans-nya. Menekan tombol untuk membuka kunci mobil lalu membuka pintu depan. Ia lalu menurunkan L di kursi depan mobil. Setelah memastikan Ryuuzaki aman dengan sabuk pengamannya, Ino lalu menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan memutari mobil itu. Membuka pintu mobil, dan duduk di samping L. Setelah memastikan dirinya telah memakai sabuk pengaman dengan baik, Ino men-starter mobilnya.

"Ryuuzaki," panggil Ino sambil memasukan gear mobil. Lalu menekan pedal mobil.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan Watari?" tanya L. Ino langsung menekan rem. Oh, rasanya Ino akan menjedukan jidatnya ke stir dengan kuat. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

"Ah, saya lupa. Tunggu di sini sebentar." Ucap Ino. Ia kembali memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Saya tak kan mematikan mesinnya. Tunggu di sini. Kembalilah berakting." Ujar Ino. Ia keluar dari mobil. Ino berlari kedalam gedung dan lalu membopong Watari. Oh, Ino akan yakin punggungnya akan pegal setelah ini. Setelah mengangkat 'Ibu-Panda'.

Baiklah, Ino yakin pasti L akan menghabisinya jika menyematkan panggilan itu pada Watari.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membopongnya ke mobil Ino. Setelah memastikan Watari aman di kursi belakang, Ino pun memasukan gear mobil dan menekan pedal gas-nya. Untuk sementara, Ino membawa L ke apartemen persembunyiannya yang sudah di siapkan. Bukanlah _Hennesey Venom GT-_ nya yang ia kendarai, melainkan Limousine milik L. Dari mana ia bisa mendapatkan kuncinya? Jangan lupakan siapa Ino.

"Watari, sebenarnya anda tak perlu menghapus semua data." Ucap Ino sambil mengendarai mobilnya. Hening.

"Watari?" panggil L. Tidak ada respon. Pria paruh baya itu masih menutup matanya. Ino pun memutar stir-nya ke kiri jalan. Berniat menepi. Ino pun segera turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke belakang mobil itu.

"Watari?" tanya Ino. Ia pun memeriksa denyut nadi Watari. Nihil. Tak ada lagi darah bergerak dalam arterinya. Ino memeriksa bagian sekitar leher. Hasilnya tetap sama.

"Dia... sudah..." bisik Ino pelan menggantung di udara. Tak tahu apa yang harus di katakannya. Otaknya berputar apa kata tepat yang harus di ucapkannya. Ino kembali ke kursi kemudi.

"Rain-san... Watari tak apa, kan?" tanya L. Ia tak mendengar bisikan Ino tadi. Ino pun hanya diam. Masih memikirkannya.

"Dia... sudah aman. Ia tak dapat mendampingi anda lagi." Ucap Ino. Mata L membulat. _Tidak mungkin—_

"Rain-san... kau bercanda,kan?" tanya L sambil mengguncang pundak Ino. Ino tersenyum gontai.

"Saya akan mengantar anda ke—"

"Mohon izinkan saya untuk mengantar ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir Watari." Ucap L memotong pembicaraan Ino. Ino sendiri tak bisa mengelak. Ia tahu, bagaimana rasanya L kehilangan Ryuuzaki. Ia tahu, bagaimana rasa sakitnya.

Karena ia juga pernah kehilangan _seseorang._

Ya, **Uchiha Sasuke.**

Ino hanya bisa menuruti permintaan L. Ia pun menekan pedal gas-nya.

Mengantar Watari menuju _tempat terakhir-_ nya.

.

Langit menggelap. Tak berniat hujan. Namun gemuruh-gemuruh kecil terdengar sesekali. Akankah hujan badai? Padahal hujan baru kemarin.

Terlihat dua orang manusia dengan berbeda warna rambut menatap nanar pada sebuah nisan di depannya. Mereka menaruh bunga segar di depan makam itu. Setelah menuturkan doa dalam hati, pria berambut gelap masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia semakin mendekat dan berjongkok di depan nisan itu; hanya bisa menatap- _nya_ kini. Matanya segerah beralih pada langit yang mulai menurunkan liquid bening tadi.

"Ayo, Ryuuzaki. Kita pulang. Anda akan sakit jika terus berhujan-hujanan." Ucap Ino. Hening. Mulut pria di depannya masih terkatup rapat. L lalu menatap makam kosong yang berada di samping makam Watari. Ada batu nisan yang mencantumkan namanya, namun kosong di bawah nisan itu.

Ino tahu, tentu saja orang sepertinya tahu. Pria di depannya ini berekspresi datar. Namun sebenarnya ia menyembunyikan kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Ino bisa merasakannya. Ino tahu, saat ini pria di depannya membutuhkan sebuah pelukan; atau kehangatan.

 **Pelukan, atau kehangatan.**

Apa-apaan itu?

Oi! Apa yang terjadi pada wanita pembunuh ini?

Ralat.

Apa yang terjadi pada **mesin pembunuh ini?**

Tak jelas. Abstrak. Jika Ino berusaha melihat kedalam hatinya, hanya ada pola-pola aneh yang tertera di sana. Rasanya sangat kacau, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Tik..Tik...

Zrash!

Bagus, ia basah kuyup lagi.

L pun tegak menghadap Ino. Wajahnya tengadah pada langit gelap. Sebagian liquid bening itu menghantam wajah pucat itu, sebagiannya lagi menghantam surai hitam berantakannya. Ia terlhat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Detik selanjutnya, L memandang Ino tajam.

"Saya tahu anda marah atas meninggalnya Watari karena rencana saya, kan?" tanya Ino. L masih hening.

"Tidak. Saya hanya sedih tak bisa melindungi Watari dari Kira." Tutur L. Ada sedikit kelegaan di hati Ino. Namun jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang melihat wajah L yang murung.

"Ryuuzaki. Semua yang akan hidup akan mati.." ucap Ino.

"Wakatta. Tapi seharusnya tidak dengan cara ini." Balas L. Ino pun diam. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lalu, tanpa kesadaran Ino, Ino melangkah mendekat pada L dan langsung merengkuhnya.

 _ **Me-reng-kuh**_ -nya.

'APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, YAMANAKA?!' tanya batin Ino menjerit. Namun logika Ino terus menahan posisinya. Selama beberapa menit, Ino terus memeluk L yang sejajar tinggi dengan Ino (tapi tentu L jauh lebih tinggi seandainya ia tegap). Namun jantung Ino semakin menggila ketika dua buah tangan membalas pelukannya. Pria dengan jeans biru dan kaus putih itu membalas pelukannya.

L membalas **pelukannya.**

Waktu terasa berjalan dengan lamban. Mereka berdua menikmati ini; kehangatan dalam bekunya hujan. Mereka berdua saling membiarkan perlakuan masing-masing. Membiarkan sebuah kehangatan itu muncul. Membiarkan kehangatan itu tumbuh.

Ino merasakan sebuah perasaan menggelitik dalam dadanya. Rasa ini asing, namun ia menyukainya. Badan Ino membatu ketika kepala L jatuh pada pundak kananya. Merasakan sebuah cairan hangat mengalir di lehernya. Ino mengusap kepala belakang L perlahan. Meskipun tangannya gemetar, namun ia berusaha membuat L senyaman mungkin. Bukan, bukan gemetar karena dingin. Tapi gemetar karena jantungnya yang terus memompa darahnya berlebihan. Pipi Ino menghangat.

"Sa-saya kira anda butuh sebuah pelukan di-di saat seperti ini." Oh, kenapa ia tergagap? Kenapa ia tak dapat berkata dengan normal?

Cairan yang mengalir di leher Ino semakin banyak. Sangat hangat. Ino pun merapatkan pelukannya pada L. Membiarkan detektif terhebat di dunia itu **menangis** di pundaknya. Membiarkan detektif itu _menumpahkan_ semua kesedihannya di pundak Ino. Dengan pelan, Ino juga menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak kanan L.

Oh, how dramatic this couple, huh?

Wait!

Couple?

"Saya memang terlihat lemah, bukan?" tanya L menaikan kepalanya menatap Ino. Namun tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Ino.

"Tidak. Ini wajar." Ucap Ino. Lalu ia melepas pelukannya.

"Eng... a-ano?" ucap Ino saat L melepas tangannya dari Ino. L lalu buru-buru melepaskan tangannya.

"Ayo kita masuk mobil. Kita basah kuyup." Ajak L. Ino hanya mengikuti langkah L yang menggiringnya keluar dari pemakaman itu.

.

"Rain-san! Bagaimana dengan urusan Ryuuzaki dan Watari?" tanya Matsuda optimis. Ino pun kembali dengan pakaian biasanya. Jaket hitam kulit, celana pendek hitam. Aksesorisnya? Tetap sama. Senjata di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Dia berada di pemakaman pinggir kota. Jenguklah dia besok." Ucap Ino.

"Kenapa besok?" tanya Matsuda lagi.

"Memangnya anda mau menjenguknya hujan-hujanan?" tanya Ino balik yang langsung buat Matsuda ciut.

"Jadi, kita harus memikirkan siapa pengganti L." Ucap Soichiro angkat suara. Semua diam. Hening pun kembali menguasai ruangan itu.

"Kurasa aku akan meneruskan perjuangan Ryuuzaki." Ucap Light. Semua orang serempak setuju dalam ruangan itu, kecuali Ino.

"Saya hanya membantu kasus Kira saja. Jadi saya tak berhak mengatur siapa pengganti L." Jawab Ino pada Aizawa ketika menanyakan kenapa ia diam. Selanjutnya Soichiro menambahkan bahwa mereka akan merasakan kematian L.

Lalu semua perhatian para manusia terpusat pada sebuah layar di depan L. Huruf N tertampang jelas di sana. Semua orang terkejut, namun tidak dengan Ino. Ia tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya. Hatinya tertawa sinis, melihat ekspresi Light.

" _Salam kenal, L kedua."_

 _Bingo, Light. Your hell are start from here._

.

—To Be Continue.

.

Huuueeee minna-san!

Maafkan Laven sudah telat-setelat telatnya update fic ini! .

Makasii banget udah yang mau baca dan ripiw, yang ripiw sudah Laven bales nee~

Hehehe, udah Laven banyakin noh romens-nya Lino :D

Oh iya, selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankannya :D

.

.

Fic ini tak kan berkesan tanpa kamu, So **Read and Review?**

.

.

Salam manis,

 **LavenMick Amanda.**


	5. Cause we came to win

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Saya hanya membantu kasus Kira saja. Jadi saya tak berhak mengatur siapa pengganti L." Jawab Ino pada Aizawa ketika menanyakan kenapa ia diam. Selanjutnya Soichiro menambahkan bahwa mereka akan merasakan kematian L.

Lalu semua perhatian para manusia terpusat pada sebuah layar di depan L. Huruf N tertampang jelas di sana. Semua orang terkejut, namun tidak dengan Ino. Ia tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya. Hatinya tertawa sinis, melihat ekspresi Light.

" _Salam kenal, L kedua."_

 _Bingo, Light. Your hell are start from here._

.

 **Paradise—written by LavenMick Amanda.**

 **Naruto, owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning!**

 **Abal, Gaje, Typo(s)—maybe?, OOC maybe, Hurt/Comfort, Romance (maybe?), Crime (maybe?), LIno slight SasuIno.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 5 : 'Cause we came to win.]**

 **.**

 **.**

N'joy!

.

"Apa? L kedua? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau ada L kedua?" tanya Matsuda entah pada siapa. Semua orang di sana tercengang, pada seorang manusia yang tak jelas wujudnya menelpon markas penyelidikan Kira, dan mengaku dirinya adalah N.

Setelah beberapa percakapan singkat di layar, N memutuskan percakapan mereka. Tampak wajah Light sangat terkejut. Tentu, ia tahu bahwa ia masih melawan L. Keberadaan N adalah sebuah ancaman untuk Light yang berstatus Kira. Ino menyeringai di balik maskernya, ia yakin Light sedang terkejut.

Ino tertawa puas dalam batinnya. Ia ingat sekali bagaimana rencananya tersusun dengan rapi.

' _Near harus susun rencana bagaimana cara mendesak Light untuk membuatnya datang dan menunjukan caranya membunuh. Saya akan menyusun rencana untuk meniru Death Note Light. Death Note yang palsu ada pada saya. Dan yang asli pasti ada padanya.'_

' _Baiklah, Rain-san. Tapi, bagaimana cara Rain-san tahu bahwa itu Death Note palsu?'_

' _Light tidak sebodoh itu, Near. Pembunuhan tetap berjalan. Selembar atau dua lembar Death Note tak cukup untuk menjalankan misinya. Ini tak akan membutuhkan waktu lama.'_

' _Lalu kerjaku, apa?'_

' _Anda akan berpura-pura sebagai pencuri Death Note. Saya akan membantu anda untuk mengambil Death Note. Susunlah rencana agar Light mau mengambil Death Note itu padamu, Mello.'_

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya, apa tugas Ino, tugasnya adalah meniru tulisan tangan Light, membantu Mello mengambil Death Note Light, terus berpura-pura berkerja pada Light, menjebak laki-laki berambut coklat itu, lalu menikah dan mempunyai dua anak bersama L.

 **Menikah dan mempunyai dua anak bersama...L?**

 _Oi Ino, apa yang kau pikirkan! Seriuslah! Baik, kau sudah benar-benar gila!_

Kembali, Ino merasakan dadanya menghangat. Suatu perasaan asing itu kembali. Membuat darah Ino berdesir hebat ketika mengingat namanya. Ino benar-benar tak tahu apa nama perasaan itu. Yang ia tahu adalah ia akan segera merona dengan hanya memikirkan L.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ino bangkit dari alam khayalannya.

"Kita akan-"

DRRT...DRRT...

"Dengan Yagami Laito?" ucap Light mengangkat handphonenya yang bergetar. Lalu mata Light membulat terkejut mendengar pernyataan seseorang yang menelponnya. Setelah beberapa saat bercakap beberapa saat pemuda bermata hazel itu menutup sambungan telfonnya. Misa berada di ruangan itu mendekat pada Light.

"Laito-kun, ada apa?" tanya Misa. Light pun menutup matanya sejenak.

"Sayu...diculik." ucap Light. Semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut, terutama Soichiro.

"Dia akan mengembalikan Sayu, jika ia bisa mendapatkan Death Note itu, pencurinya berada di Los Angeles" tutur Light lagi. Ino pun bergeming.

"Rain-san... bagaimana ini?" tanya Soichiro.

"Kalau begitu, kalian dapat mengandalkan saya. Saya akan menyerahkan Death Note itu pada mereka. Dan membawa Sayu pulang." Tutur Ino.

"Tidak, kita tidak bisa menyerahkan Death Note itu. Makin rumit kasus ini kalau bertambah satu Kira," ucap Light. Mata Ino memicing tajam.

"Jika kau tak berniat menyerahkan Death Note, berarti kau adalah **kira**." Desis Ino penuh penekanan, terutama di kalimat Kira. Light hanya terdiam, terkena skak mat dari _mentri_ *

"Tidak biasanya kau sangat bersemangat untuk hal ini, Rain-san." Ucap Light penuh selidik.

"Saya hanya mencoba untuk memberi saran terbaik, jika anda memilih adik anda tetap hidup." Jawab Ino. Sial, seharusnya ia tak seceroboh itu!

"Ta-tapi, mereka adalah kelompok pencuri handal." Ucap Aizawa angkat suara. Ino mengatup kelopak matanya sejenak.

"Saya mendapat gelar pembunuh terbaik di dunia." Jawab Ino tajam. Aizawa pun terdiam.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan mempercayakan ini padamu, Rain-san." Ucap Light.

.

' _Para penumpang pesawat XXX tujuan XXX tujuan Los Angeles, Amerika dipersilahkan menaiki pesawat melalui gate 4, Terima kasih."_

Begitulah yang didapatkan pendengaran Ino. Langsung saja Ino mengambil tas ranselnya. Tak membawa senjata apapun, Ino masih mengenakan maskernya. Alasannya tak membawa senjata adalah, ia ingat ada markas cabang Akatsuki di sana. Ia bisa memakai berbagai senjata di sana. Ya, dia adalah orang paling berpengaruh di Akatsuki. Tinggal menyebutkan namanya, dan semua anggota Akatsuki tunduk padanya.

 _ **Hebat, kan?**_

Perjalanan jauh pun dimulai. Ino hanya duduk sambil mendengarkan musik dari earphonenya. Ia hanya memakai jersey putih berlengan panjang, celana jeans hitam ketat, dan sebuah sepatu kets berwarna hitam dan beberapa aksesoris berupa manik-manik berwarna emas. Tak lupa tas punggung yang selalu melekat dengan setia di punggungnya. Tak terlalu besar memang, namun isinya yang tak dapat di sebutkan nominalnya.

Yaps, ini akan jadi perjalanan yang melelahkan bagi seorang Ino Yamanaka.

.

Drrrt... Drrrt...

"Dengan Ren disini." Ucap Ino kembali memalsukan namanya. Sebelah tangannya memegang handphone layar sentuhnya, sedangkan yang lainnya menenteng plastik yang berisi beberapa makanan yang ia beli di suatu tempat saat menuju hotel di kota yang sering di beri inisial LA itu.

"Tidak usah menyamarkan nama anda, Rain-san. Saya L." Ucap seseorang di ujung telepon. Ah, tentu saja bocah panda itu pasti pernah sesekali mengutak-atik handphone Ino saat di markas. Tentu saat Ino sedang keluar dari markas sebentar.

"Baiklah, ada apa?" tanya Ino sambil berjalan menuju hotel berbintang empat yang telah di pesannya sebelum berangkat ke Los Angeles tadi.

"Rain-san, apakah Death Note ada bersama anda?" tanya L. Ino mengerling matanya malas. Kakinya berhenti tepat saat lampu rambu lalu lintas menampilkan warna merah.

"Saya yakin anda tahu bahwa Sayu di culik dan penculiknya menginginkan Death Note sebagai gantinya. Anda memantaunya lewat kamera dan penyadap yang telah anda pasang di tempat tersembunyi, kan?" tanya Ino sambil kembali menyebrang jalan. Jika kalian bertanya apakah Ino berjalan dari bandara menuju hotel? Jawabannya tidak. Ino tak ingin membuat kakinya capek. Tentu saja Ino memanfaatkan jasa taxi sampai ia menemukan toko makanan yang menarik.

"Rain-san benar. Padahal saya tak pernah memberi tahu Rain-san tentang hal ini." Ucap L. Ino tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Entah mengapa, ia hanya ingin tersenyum jika mendengar suara L.

 _Dimana dokter saraf yang bagus yang bisa Ino kunjungi di Los Angeles?_

"Jadi, kenapa Ryuuzaki menelpon saya?" tanya Ino. Hening sejenak.

"Saya berada di Los Angeles sekarang." Ucap L.

"Oh? Apa ada urusan penting di sini?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak. Saya hanya ingin mengawasi pergerakan anda." Ucap L. Alis Ino pun mengernyit.

"Jadi anda mencurigai saya?" tanya Ino sambil melangkah masuk ke hotel.

"Saya wajib mencurigai anda. Mana tau anda memonopoli Death Note dan polisi jepang."

"Bye." Ucap Ino dengan sangat tidak sopannya memutus sambungan telepon. Tentu saja, saat ini gadis berambut blonde itu sangat teramat kesal. Bagaimana bisa L mencurigainya? Ia sama sekali tak mempunyai niat seperti yang L katakan!

Ino pun dengan wajah gusar memesan hotel. Tak banyak kata yang ia gunakan. Ino hanya mengangkat tangannya sebagai jawaban tidak saat seorang pelayan menawarkan jasanya untuk mengangkat tas ransel dan plastik makanannya. Ino segera membayar hotelnya untuk lima hari (sesuai yang Light katakan padanya) dan menyambar kunci kamarnya saat resepsionis itu memberikan kunci kamarnya. Belum sempat resepsionis itu mengatakan sesuatu, Ino sudah mengambil langkah pergi menuju lantai tujuh pada hotel itu. Tentu menggunakan lift.

Saat lift berhenti pada lantai tujuh, Ino langsung berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kamarnya. Setelah menempelkan kunci kamarnya pada sebuah layar monitor, Ino bergegas masuk langsung ke kamarnya.

Cukup nyaman. Seperti layaknya hotel-hotel mahal, rapi dan mewah. Terlebih ada kaca yang menampilkan lampu-lampu malam di kota itu. Ya, para gedung berjejer dengan semarak menampilkan berbagai macam lampu.

ZRRRT!

"!" sontak Ino menegang ketika lampu di kamarnya mati. Hebat, ada pemadaman lampu di hotel besar seperti ini.

"Siapa di sana?" ucap Ino. Baiklah. Ino menyesali keputusannya bahwa tidak membawa senjata satupun. Untung saja matanya masih berfungsi dalam gelap. Ditambah lampu-lampu gemerlap dari gedung di luar hotel menambah penerangan dalam kamarnya.

"Saya, Rain-san." Ucap seseorang. Lalu beberapa lampu kecil di ruangan itu menyala.

"Eh? Kenapa anda bisa di sini?" tanya Ino sedikit terkejut dan gugup. Tentu saja Ino terkejut karena ia baru saja memesan kamar hotel ini, dan panda jadi-jadian ini muncul. Kedua, gugup. Entahlah. Tadi ia merasa kesal pada pria di depannya ini. Sekarang sudah gugup saja.

 _Cinta, ya?_

"Saya sudah mengarahkan petugas hotel untuk memberi kunci cadangan pada anda." Ucap L, masih setia dengan kaos putih panjangnya.

"Lalu tujuan anda?" tanya Ino jutek. Ia menyilangkan tangannya.

"Tentu untuk mengawasi kinerja anda." Ucap L. Ino memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Itu tujuan utama, atau tujuan kedua?" tanya Ino. L sedikit tersentak.

"Bagaimana kalau tujuan utama saya adalah untuk mengawasi anda karena saya menaruh perhatian pada anda?" tanya L. Giliran Ino yang tersentak.

Tunggu.

Seorang detektif terhebat yang baru mengenalnya sebulan lebih menaruh perhatian padanya.

Garis bawahi beberapa kata penting di atas.

Menaruh **perhatian** Yamanaka Ino.

 _Baik, Ino. Jangan kepedean dulu. Manatau ia perhatian padamu karena menurutnya kau pion penting dalam kasus ini._

Pikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan L tadi, Ino.

"Saya menghargai perhatian anda kalau begitu." Ucap Ino. Well, tak terlalu buruk. Ino menatap mata L sejenak. Pipinya memanas kala itu. Namun, beruntung maskernya dan lampu yang remang-remang melindunginya dari pengelihatan L.

Bukankah terlihat seperti _Tsundere_?

"Apakah yang anda pikirkan tentang surga?" tanya L. Ino pun terkejut.

"Surga? Saya kira dunia jahannam ini adalah surga. Surga hitam bagi para penikmat kejahatan." Jelas Ino. Ia lalu menghampiri L dan duduk di sofa di samping L.

"Apakah dunia ini lebih cocok di sebut Neraka?" tanya L lagi. Ia duduk di samping Ino, dengan gaya duduk khasnya.

Mungkin kita sebut itu berjongkok, bukan duduk.

"Bagi para orang polos dan baik, ini adalah neraka." Jawab Ino.

"Menurut saya, dunia ini adalah Neraka. Namun setelah kita menemukan sesuatu yang bahagia, kita bisa menyebutkan dunia ini surga." Ucap L.

"..." hening. Ino tak dapat merespon apapun.

"Boleh saya bertanya, Ryuuzaki?" tanya Ino. L mengangguk.

"Apakah surga ini memiliki malaikat?" tanya Ino.

Hening.

 _Sedetik..._

 _Dua detik..._

 _Tiga detik..._

 _Tik..Tik.. Tik..._

"Ya. Tergantung apakah kita sudah menyadari keberadaannya atau belum." Jawab Ryuuzaki. Ino tersenyum di balik maskernya. Entah mengapa, hatinya selalu menghangat kala L mengeluarkan suaranya.

Drrt..Drrt..

"Irish di sini?" ucap Ino setelah menekan tombol hijau di handphone-nya.

"Hai, masih mengingatku?" tanya seseorang di ujung telepon.

"Apa saya pernah bertemu anda?" tanya Ino balik.

"Tentu saja. Kita kakak-adik yang baik, Ino." Ucap orang itu, yang sontak membuat Ino membeku di tempat. Orang itu baru saja menyebutkan nama asli-nya. Bibir Ino pun kaku, tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Tangannya dingin, dan jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat. Namun Ino berusaha berwajah se-datar mungkin.

Tidak ada yang tahu nama aslinya selain ayah ibunya, dan _orang itu_.

Ya, **Uchiha Sasuke.**

"Kau ingin bertemu?" tanya Ino langsung.

"Ya, aku dan berada di gedung tiga blok dari hotelmu." Ucapnya.

"Dua puluh menit lagi." Ucap Ino memutus sambungan telepon. Lalu kembali memasukan handphonenya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Saya harus pergi sebentar, Ryuuzaki." Ucap Ino.

"Kemana?" tanya L.

"Ke toko bikini. Teman wanita saya menunggu saya di sana. Kami akan mencoba banyak bikini untuk musim panas nanti. Ryuuzaki mau ikut?" tanya Ino jahil.

"Tidak. Saya tunggu di sini saja." Ucap L mengeluarkan beberapa permen.

.

Lampu-lampu gemerlap. Terus mengeluarkan hawa panas, menyinari beberapa gang sempit diantara gedung-gedung terkenal.

Hentakan langkah terus menggema pada sebuah gedung yang memang tak digunakan pada malam itu. Sepatu boot yang hanya menutupi sampai sebatas mata kaki dan berhak 12 cm itu tak membuat suara yang terlalu ribut. Mata biru langitnya yang sendu terus mengawasi keadaan sekitar bak seekor elang yang tengah mencari makanan. Gedung yang sedang ia tapaki ini mempunyai 12 lantai. Sengaja memilih tangga darurat yang sangat sepi; karena sebenarnya ia adalah seorang penyusup yang tengah mencoba menembus keamanan kantor yang aktif 24 jam itu.

Untungnya gadis ini sudah membawa sebuah alat yang memancarkan sinyal gelombang sangat kuat, menyebabkan gangguan fungsi CCTV di gedung itu.

 _Tap._

"Uchiha...Sasuke." ucap gadis berambut blonde itu memanggil nama lengkap pria didepannya.

Berambut Raven, mengenakan jas, dan sepatu yang mengkilat. Tatapan mata hitam itu mengarah pada seseorang gadis yang memanggilnya beberapa saat lalu. Gadis yang ada beberapa meter didepannya itu. Gadis yang tengah tegak di lantai paling atas, tempat pendaratan helikopter. Gadis yang mengenakan masker, jaket kulit tanpa lengan, celana pendek ketat yang menutupi kulit 15 cm diatas lututnya.

 _ **Gadis masa lalunya.**_

"Ino...Yamanaka Ino." Ucapnya datar. Namun, gadis yang dipanggil Ino tahu bahwa berjuta emosi didalam dada pemuda itu mendesak keluar. Mendesak pemuda itu untuk lebih berekpresi.

Ino pun melangkah mendekat pada pemuda itu. Sebuah langkah pelan dan tenang. Tangannya mengepal tak terlalu erat dan tengah berayun disamping tubuhnya. Sasuke—pemuda didepan Ino pun juga melangkah mendekati Ino. Tepat lima langkah sebelum sambutan tangan Sasuke sampai untuk memeluk Ino, tangan Ino mengepal sangat erat dan melayangkan tinjunya pada pemuda itu.

' _ **BUAAAGHHH'**_

Sebuah tinjuan yang sangat-sangat kuat untuk ukuran tubuh Ino. Cukup membuat Sasuke hilang kendali atas tubuhnya, dan membuat kesan kebiru-biruan pada pipi kirinya.

"I-ino! Kau—"

Seakan belum selesai dengan serangannya, Ino menarik kuat kerah kemeja Sasuke, membuat setelan jas pemuda itu berantakan dan hampir robek.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, **UCHIHA SASUKE**?" ucap Ino sambil menekankan nadanya pada saat memanggil nama Sasuke. Terlihat jelas di mata biru itu, bahwa ada kilat amarah disana. Amarah yang sangat menakutkan.

"Ino, Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke. Ino menatap tajam wajah didepannya.

Aneh. Tak ada bekas luka setitikpun disana. Padahal Ino masih ingat dengan sangat jelas bahwa terakhir kali ia melihat Sasuke, pipi kiri pemuda itu terbalut perban karena luka yang sangat parah dulu. Ya, pipi yang baru saja dihantamnya.

"Kau kira mudah menjalani hidup seperti ini?" tanya Ino dengan nada rendah. Sasuke hanya bungkam. Lalu Sasuke pun kembali tegak—yang sebelumnya jatuh terduduk karena hantaman Ino—dan menggenggam tangan Ino yang masih mencengkram kemejanya.

"Kau kira aku ini MONSTER? Yang tahan segala luka dan tak pernah berpikir akan perasaan?" tanya Ino lagi.

Hening.

' _ **BRUKK'**_

Sasuke pun menarik Ino kasar kedalam pelukannya. Wajah rupawan yang sedari tadi dingin itupun terbenam kedalam leher dan rambut Ino. Mengeluarkan semua emosi yang ditahannya selama ini. Namun Ino—ia tak berniat membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Ino, maafkan aku atas semua kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat padamu. Aku tak berniat melakukan ini padamu." Ucap Sasuke yang masih didalam leher Ino. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sasuke... jika kau ingin aku memaafkanmu..." ucap Ino mengambil jeda.

"Maka keluarlah dari organisasi Habanero dan matilah untukku!" ucap Ino sambil melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sasuke. Tepat setelah itu, sebuah peluru melesat sangat cepat dari belakang Ino dan mengarah pada kepala Ino. Ino masih sempat menghindar, namun ia tak dapat melindungi pipi kanannya dari peluru itu, sehingga peluru itu menggores epidermisnya.

"Hebat juga kau, nona Yamanaka." Ucap seorang laki-laki dari belakang Ino.

"Uchiha Itachi." Ucap Ino melafalkan tenang nama pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Pemuda itu berdiri tepat dibelakang Ino, hanya berjarak sekitar 3 langkah.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Ino pun segera melayangkan tendangannya keatas sambil memutar kaki kirnya kebelakang secara tak terduga. Itachi yang tak bisa mengelakpun harus merasakan tendangan dari gadis itu pada lehernya. Dan tak tanggung-tanggung, Ino memutar seluruh badannya sambil mengayun tangan kirinya pada perut Itachi. Itachi masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan badannya, namun ia yang dapat dua hantaman bertubi-tubi itu juga tak sadar kalau Ino tengah melayangkan hantaman ke perutnya dengan lututnya, sehingga ia terpental cukup jauh.

"Kau adalah musuh besar Akatsuki, Itachi. Sampai jumpa di neraka!" ucap Ino meraih pistol yang ada ditangan kiri Itachi dan langsung menembakan pistol itu sebanyak 3 kali. Tepat pada dahi Itachi satu kali dan jantung Itachi dua kali. Setelah memastikan Itachi tak bernyawa, Ino memutar tubuhnya dan mengarahkan pistolnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke masih tetap berwajah datar.

"Kau ingin menyusul Itachi?" tanya Ino membidik Sasuke yang tanpa senjata.

"Oh ternyata, Itachi tak sendirian." Ucap Ino kembali memutar tubuhnya ke arah belakang dan melepaskan pelurunya pada dua anak buah Itachi yang bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan. Tak pernah meleset, bidikan Ino itu membawa anak buah Itachi pada kematian. Ino lalu kembali pada Sasuke.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Ino lagi. Sasuke masih tetap datar, namun ada raut kesedihan dibalik sana. Sasuke mengeluarkan pistolnya dan balik membidik Ino. Ino kembali mengarahkan pistolnya ke dada Sasuke.

" _We came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive. We came to win, to survive, to prospher, to rise. To fly!"_ ucap Ino pada Sasuke yang langsung diakhiri oleh tembakan yang mengarah pas dibagian perut mereka masing-masing. Mereka masih tegak, seakan tak terjadi apapun dengan mereka.

"Ayo pergi dari sini, Ino." Ucap Sasuke.

 _Kuyakin kalian masih bingung dengan apa maksud dari semua kejadian ini._

.

.

"Jadi, kau masih kontak dengan Pain?" tanya Ino. Pemuda yang biasa dipanggil Sasuke itu mengangguk.

"Aku masih menjadi anggota Akatsuki, Ino. Walau aku hanya bekerja dibalik layar." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengompres perutnya.

Ino benar-benar geram akan leader Akatsuki mesum itu. Bisa-bisanya ia merahasiakan semua hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan bertindak seolah Sasuke tak ada lagi. Bisa-bisanya paman mesum itu membenamkan jantung lain kepada Sasuke. Bisa-bisanya ia seenaknya melempar Sasuke ke Los Angeles dan menjadi mata-mata rahasia Akatsuki yang berada di Habanero, yang dipimpin oleh kakak angkat Sasuke, Itachi.

"Jangan-jangan, kau juga membantuku waktu dipelabuhan?" tanya Ino mengingat kejadian saat ia tengah bekerja dengan penggila Narkoba, Arui.

"Ya, hanya sedikit. Aku memberikan sedikit obat untuk melemahkan saraf Yoshino dan anak buahnya pada makan siang mereka. Sehingga mereka tak terlalu agresif." Jawab Sasuke tenang. Matanya pun menatap Ino khawatir ketika Ino meringis kesakitan saat Ino juga tengah mengompres perutnya.

"Ada apa, Ino? Bukankah pelurunya sudah dikeluarkan?" tanya Sasuke melepas kompresnya. Badannya yang tak mengenakan apapun (terkecuali celana panjang yang masih sangat rapi) mendekat dan duduk disamping Ino. Sasuke jadi menyesali tindakannya yang menyakiti gadis kesayangannya. Harusnya ia hanya meyakinkan Ino dengan kata-kata, bukan dengan tembakan. Sialnya juga, kenapa ia harus menuruti perintah kakaknya untuk menjebak adik (gadis) kesayangannya?

 _Tapi, Ino itu orang yang sangat susah percaya tanpa bukti logis. Mungkin ia percaya kalau Sasuke masih hidup, namun ia tak akan percaya kalau Sasuke masih menjadi anggota Akatsuki._

"A-aku tak tahu. Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Ino.

"13 Maret. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik. Ia pun tak begitu mempedulikan perutnya yang sudah membaik.

"Ah, pantas saja." Ucap Ino sambil melihat perutnya. Ia masih mengenakan jaketnya, dan membuka kaos ketat sebatas perutnya saja.

"Pantas kenapa?"

"Aku hamil."

"Apa?"

"Bercanda. Tamu bulananku datang." Ucap Ino menahan tawa. Sudah lama ia tak menjahili Sasuke seperti ini.

"Tamu? Tapi tak ada yang menekan bel rumahku?" tanya Sasuke semakin bingung. Setahunya, memang tak ada masalah dengan bel rumahnya. Jadi saat ditekan, pasti berbunyi.

Lagipula, apakah tamu itu punya kekuatan magis sehingga bisa membuat Ino kesakitan? Atau tamu itu semacam pengantar makanan kesukaan Ino? Tapi darimana pengantar makanan itu tahu Ino berada dirumahnya?

Ya, memang. Ceritanya, Sasuke membawa Ino ke rumahnya.

"Ka-kau memang sangat bodoh." Ucap Ino sambil menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"Memangnya tamu bulananmu siapa?"

"Menstruasi."

"Apa?"

"Mens-tru-a-si, Sasuke-nii!" ucap Ino mulai geram.

"Itu... nama laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polos.

"Kau memang tak pernah peduli dengan masalah wanita—"

"Rain-san?" panggil sebuah suara datar. Mata Ino pun mencari sumber suara itu. Dan iris aquamarine itu membulat takkala melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

 _ **Celaka! Dia...**_

"Ryuzaki...san?"

.

—To Be Continue.

.

HUEEEEE MINNA LAVEN KAMBEEK~

Sudah berapa bulan Laven gak melanjutkan cerita ini? T.T

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah RnR!

Reviewnya bales disini aja yah langsung ^^

 **INOcent Cassiopeia** : Ah, iya. Watari meninggal :'( Ta-tapi, Sasuke belum meninggal kok, tuh masih nongol diatas :3 || Ihihihi, ini udah belom romens-nya? Keanya masih hint aja ya T.T || Maafkan dakuh yang sangat lama updatenya, semoga ini memuaskan! Terima Kasih RnRnya!

 **Z irawan3** : hihihi, saya ngga sanggup nonton ulang, ga sanggup liat L mati || Yaps, Terima kasih untu RnR-nya!

 **.**

 **Fic ini tak akan berkesan tanpa kehadiran kamu,**

 **So** , **Read and review?**

.

Salam manis,

 **N**


	6. Chapter 6

" _Itu... nama laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polos._

" _Kau memang tak pernah peduli dengan masalah wanita—"_

" _Rain-san?" panggil sebuah suara datar. Mata Ino pun mencari sumber suara itu. Dan iris aquamarine itu membulat takkala melihat siapa yang memanggilnya._

 _ **Celaka! Dia...**_

" _Ryuzaki... san?"_

.

.

 **Paradise,** **written by me.**

 **Naruto,** **owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Death Note** **, owned by Tsugumi Ohba &Takeshi Obata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Abal, Gaje, Typo(s)—maybe?, OOC maybe, Hurt/Comfort, Romance (maybe?), Crime (maybe?), LIno slight SasuIno.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bagaimana jika sang malaikat memberikanku dilema yang menyenangkan...**_ _ **sekaligus menyakitkan?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _N'Joy!_

.

.

"Ino?" panggil pemuda itu. Sedangkan yang dipanggil tengah terpaku pada sebuah tempat duduk di sampingnya. "Ino?" panggil pemuda itu lagi, dengan sedikit mengguncang bahu kanan gadis berambut blonde itu. Masih sama, tak ada respon.

"Ino? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke menarik dagu Ino, memaksa _aquamarine_ itu menatap _onyx-_ nya. Sedikit menelan ludah, tampaknya Ino sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Sesuatu mengganggumu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Ino menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia pun menatap kursi di samping Sasuke, lalu alisnya mengerut. Sasuke menatap Ino dengan sabar, berharap gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu dapat menjelaskan sesuatu pada dirinya.

Tentu saja, ini hal yang sangat aneh. Sudah jelas Ino mendengar sebuah suara memanggil dirinya. Sudah jelas Ino melihat sang pemilik suara yang memanggilnya. Tapi kenapa, saat ia hanya memalingkan pandangannya sebentar, pemuda itu sudah menghilang? Apa ini hanya imajinasi? Apa ini hanyalah sebuah iluminasi? Apa ini akibat nyeri diperutnya? Dan jika ini sebuah iluminasi, kenapa harus pemuda bermata panda —yang menurutnya memiliki **kantung mata terparah di bumi ini** yang muncul?

—Seharusnya Ino sudah tau, kalau memang untuk beberapa hari ini, **pemuda bermata panda** itulah yang memenuhi pikirannya.

"Sasuke-nii, apakah yang akan terjadi jika aku menyobek selembar Death Note? Apakah Death Note itu masih berfungsi?" tanya Ino kembali pada misinya.

"Tentu saja. Aku pernah menggunakan trik itu saat aku akan membunuh lawanku. Kenapa? Apa Death Note itu kembali 'terjatuh'?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik. Ia memandang mata Ino serius, dan Ino balik memandang _onyx_ itu. Tidak seperti dulu, _aquamarine_ -nya tak bisa berhadapan langsung pada manik sekelam malam itu.

"Ya. Death Note itu milik seorang remaja labil yang ingin menjadi tuhan." Jelas Ino. Sasuke pun tersenyum geli mendengar pernyataan _sister-in-love_ nya.

Eh? **Sister-in-love?**

"Biar kutebak. Kau pasti sedang dalam misi untuk menangkapnya?" tanya Sasuke. Ino hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi, kau sudah tahu 'kan dia seorang remaja? Kutebak kau pasti tahu siapa orangnya. Dan, kenapa kau tak langsung menangkapnya?" tanya Sasuke. Ino pun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa dibelakangnya.

"Aku bekerja sama dengan badan kepolisian. Jadi aku harus mengumpulkan bukti lebih banyak, walaupun instingku tak pernah salah, nii-san." Jelas Ino. Sasuke pun mengangguk-angguk sebagai respon.

"Kau tidak boleh sombong, Ino-chan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau instingmu bisa salah." Ucap Sasuke seraya mengacak rambut pirang Ino. Ino pun menggembungkan mulutnya sebagai respon karena rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Sasuke-nii!" ucap Ino merajuk. Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli. Lihatlah, pemuda ini memang satu-satunya orang yang berhasil menggoda Ino dan membuatnya tertawa. Gelak tawa mereka memenuhi ruangan itu. _Sudah lama rasanya Ino tak tertawa selepas itu._

"Sasuke-nii, aku harus pulang. Kukira pihak kepolisian akan curiga bila aku pergi berlama-lama." Ucap Ino memakai jaketnya.

"Kuantar kau sampai gerbang?" ucap Sasuke menawarkan diri. Ia pun berjalan beriringan bersama Ino. Saat akan turun tangga, Sasuke pun menggendong Ino ala _bride-style_. Ino yang tak sigap pun hanya bisa merona atas perlakuan Sasuke. Mau tak mau, Ino melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke yang kokoh. Ino sangat merindukan kehangatan ini.

' _ **Ciye yang udah lama gak dibelay~'**_

Baik, abaikan part author diatas.

Ino menutup aquamarine-nya. Telinganya akan merekam jelas bagaimana deru nafas Sasuke yang teratur dan tenang. Hidungnya akan mengingat bagaimana bau maskulin Sasuke yang menguar. Kulitnya akan terus merindukan kehangatan tubuh Sasuke. Ia ingin _nii-san_ nya selalu ada disampingnya.

Tuhan, terima kasih sudah membebaskan Ino dari mimpi buruknya. Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan tawanya. Terima kasih sudah membuat hati Ino kembali hidup. Terima kasih sudah menghapus sejenak imej-nya sebagai pembunuh. Terima kasih sudah menjadikannya sebagai wanita yang 'sempurna' walau hanya sesaat. Terima kasih, tuhan.

"Sampai kapan kau masih ingin kugendong, hm?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada rendah. Ino buru-buru membuka matanya dan turun dari gendongan Sasuke. Setelah berpamitan, Ino langsung menaiki taksi yang kebetulan lewat.

.

.

 _Drrt... Drrt..._

"Ha'i. Dengan Yagami disini?"

" _Hello baby. Do you know who is me?"_

" _Onii-san! Tolong aku! Tolong!"_

"Sayu-chan! Kau tidak apa? Dimana kau?"

" _Ne, Laito-kun. Sayu-chan aman disini. Setidaknya setelah aku menikmati tubuhnya selama tiga hari. Setelah itu, mungkin lebih baik akan membunuhnya, hm?"_

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kembalikan Sayu-chan!"

" _Ne, Ne... Berikan dulu Death Note-nya~"_

"Aku berada di Los Angeles! Berikan alamatmu!"

" _438 RingRoad Cost."_

Tuuut... Tuut...

Sambungan telepon pun dimatikan.

Baik. Sang _**kira**_ sudah mengambil langkah tanpa berpikir panjang. Tidak—ia tidak bisa membiarkan penculik itu tetap menjalankan rencananya tanpa Light yang menghampirinya. Tentu saja jika Light tak menyerahkan death note-nya secepat mungkin maka penjahat itu bisa saja membeberkan rahasia _**kira**_.

Dilain tempat, situasi mulai memanas akan L yang curiga atas kepergian Ino.

"Rain-san? Kenapa ada bercak darah pada celanamu?" tanya L. Jantung Ino tersentak, namun Ino langsung dapat menormalkannya. Oh, tidak. L akan mengetahui kalau ia habis bertarung dan mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Bagus, ia mungkin akan langsung dipecat dari kasus ini.

"Bukan darah. Itu anggur." Ucap Ino.

"Lalu bukannya seorang wanita yang habis meminum banyak anggur bukannya mabuk?"

"Saya adalah pembunuh, L-san. Saya sering membuat strategi minum anggur dengan target saya, jadi saya tidak boleh mabuk atau target saya akan tahu kalau saya akan membunuhnya. Lagi pula dari mana anda bisa tahu kalau saya minum banyak?"

"Tentu saja, Rain-san menuang anggur dengan tergesa-gesa karena Rain-san ingin minum lagi dan lagi. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Harusnya jika Rain-san menuang anggur, tumpahannya ada di celana bagian depan. Bukan celana bagian belakang. Akui saja, Rain-san pasti barusan membunuh orang."

 **JDERRRR!**

 _Bagian belakang... celana?_

Dengan takut-takut Ino memutar kepalanya dan menundukan arah pandangan matanya menuju bokongnya. Matanya membulat melihat apa yang terpapar disana.

"Reaksi anda menunjukan kalau anda setuju dengan apa yang saya ucapkan, Rain-san." Ucap L penuh senyum kemenangan. L pun mendekati Ino dari belakang dan menatap Ino licik. "Anda baru saja membunuh orang, kan? Fufufufu, wanita memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya dengan baik." Lanjut L menenggelamkan tangannya ke saku jeans-nya. Ino pun menatap L dengan delikan tajamnya.

" _ **L-SAN NO BAKA!**_ **"** Woah. Emosi Ino benar-benar membara sekarang.

 _Untuk informasi kalian, bercak darah itu adalah darah menstruasi Ino._

.

'CEKLEK'

"Rain-san terlalu serius meninjuku yah~" ucap L mengusap pipinya. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di sofa kamar Ino.

"Habisnya pandangan anda sama seperti pria nakal. Cih!" ucap Ino membenarkan piyama tidurnya. Ya, ia memakai baju berlengan panjang yang dilengkai tudung kepala bewarna coklat, memakai celana tidur dan membawa selimut yang masih terlipat dengan rapi dipelukannya. Rambut panjangnya ia kesampingkan ke bahu kanannya. Dan jangan lupa, maskernya masih setia menempel disana. Ia tidak akan membuka maskernya sampai L pergi dari kamarnya.

"Tapi ini memar, Rain-san." Ucap L merengek. Ino mendekati L dan mengelus pelan pipi L dengan tangan yang tidak memeluk selimutnya.

"Apa begitu sakit? Maafkan saya, L-san." Ucap Ino. L memandangi Ino dengan pandangan terkejut. Ino yang tak sadar dengan pandangan L masih menyentuh pipi ungu pucat itu.

"Rain-san apa masih ingin memegangi pipi saya? Saya akan tinggal disini jika Rain-san mau," ucap L. Ino menarik tangannya spontan.

Tidak—semuanya terjadi karena reflek Ino. Ino merasa bersalah sudah menyakiti L untuk kesekian kalinya. Bahkan didalam benaknya, ia marah pada dirinya. Apakah ia hanya bisa menyakiti L? Apa dia tidak bisa membuat L tersenyum senang? Pikiran gila pun melintas dipikiran Ino.

' _Aku harus menjauhinya setelah misi ini selesai.'_

 _ **BRUUKK!**_

"Rain-san! Rain-san!"

Disudut pandang yang berbeda, Light yang berada di Los Angeles tengah menyiapkan nama-nama orang yang akan mati di secarik kertas _death note_. Ia telah mempersiapkan dua lembar kertas ini jauh hari sebelum L menyelidikinya. Delapan hari sudah ia menginap di Los Angeles. Ia melipat kertas Death Note menjadi kecil dan menyimpan di saku jaket bagian dalam. Light pun keluar dari kamar penginapannya mencari taksi. Hari ini, ia dan Misa akan pergi menyelamatkan Sayu.

"Naaa~ Laito-kun." Ucap Ryuk menumpang taksi Light. Light pun membentuk muka kesal. Dasar bodoh, ia tak bisa berbicara! Supir taksi akan curiga!

' _Apa?'_ tulis Light menggunakan pena ditelapak tangannya.

"Bukankah kau tak curiga dengan dua anak didikan L? Tiga lawan satu, bukan?" tanya Ryuk. Oh, kalau saja Ryuk tidak transparan, Light pasti akan menendangnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Mahluk satu ini, selalu saja menambah beban pikirannya. Misa sendiri tertidur di kursi belakang disamping Ryuk.

' _Dasar shinigami bodoh. Tentu saja aku sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk mereka.'_

"I'm sorry Mr, we are in the place that you request before." Ucap supir taksi menarik Light dari batinnya. Setelah membangunkan Misa dan membayar tarif taksi, mereka memasuki gedung dimana Sayu ditahan. Gedung itu kelihatan tua, sepertinya pabrik yang sudah pindah.

.

.

"L-san, saya harus pergi!" ucap Ino terbangun tiba-tiba. Matanya menyipit menghalang sebuah intesitas cahaya yang cukup besar memaksa masuk kematanya.

Pagi hari?

Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya?

Buru-buru ia mengecek ponselnya, memastikan beberapa pesan yang masuk bukanlah pesan penting.

 _Oi, kami sudah membuat Light ke gedung yang kau inginkan!—Mello (12.40 am)_

 _Oi, dimana kau?—Mello (01.05)_

 _Hei, kau kemana? Kau ingin aku menahannya sampai pagi?—Mello (02.20)_

 _14 Missed Call from Mello_

Oh tidak. Dia sangat-sangat terlambat. Ya ampun ini pertama kalinya ia terlambat dalam tugas. Ino langsung menelfon Pain.

"Pain, hubungi pihak Los Angeles untuk segera mengantarkan saya mobil dalam lima menit!" Perintah Ino tanpa basa-basi saat Pain baru saja mengankat telfonnya dan langsung menutup telfonnya saat kalimat terakhir selesai. L bengong didepan laptopnya.

"Anda terlalu terburu-buru. Adakah hal yang sangat penting?" tanya L.

"Kau, tunggu saja disini. Aku akan kembali siang nanti." Ucap Ino mengganti bajunya di kamar mandi dan memasang plattform-nya dengan cepat. Ia lalu pergi dengan membawa ranselnya yang terletak disamping lemari. Setelah menyandangkan tasnnya dan menyisipkan beberapa senjata ditempat tersembunyi di tubuhnya, ia langsung keluar dan menutup pintu kamar. Ralat, membanting pintu kamar.

Ia berlari di sepanjang koridor hotel itu. Dan sialnya lagi, ia berada di lantai 14, dan akan memakan waktu dua puluh menit. Ia langsung menuju ke balkon hotel yang cukup luas dan mengeluarkan parasut tunggalnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino langsung terjun dari lantai 14 tanpa memedulikan peringatan petugas hotel. Selepas ia mendarat, ia langsung memotong tali parasut dan langsung menuju mobilnya yang pas sampai tepat waktu.

"I think that's better if you bring me a Lamborghini, not Ferari. [Kurasa akan lebih baik jika anda membawakan saya sebuah Lamborghini, bukan Ferari.]" Ucap Ino mengambil kunci mobil dari pelayannya yang membungkuk memberikan kuncinya.

"I'm sorry, First Leader. Next time i'll bring you Lamborghini. [Maafkan saya, ketua utama. Dilain waktu saya akan membawakan anda sebuah Lamborghini.]" Ucap Ino men-starter Ferari-nya. Ia menghidupkan GPS mobil dan seenaknya menerobos lampu merah. Ia membuka kaca jendela mobil ketika polisi berusaha mengejarnya dengan kecepatan 120 km/jam. Polisi langsung berhenti mengejar Ino karena polisi tahu kalau dia anggota akatsuki. Namun polisi tidak akan pernah tahu kalau dia ketua utama Akastsuki. Untungnya jalanan Los Angeles agak sepi pagi hari ini.

 _ **CKIITTT!**_

Suara ban berdecit bergesekan dengan aspal. Dalam waktu lima belas meit, ia sudah sampai digedung tua yang dimaksud Mello. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari gedung yang dimaksud. Iapun mengendap-endap memasuki gedung tua itu.

"HAHAHAHA! KAU JENIUS, NEAR. YA, AKU MEMANG KIRA!" ucap Light dengan gelak tawa jahatnya yang memenuhi gedung tua itu. Tubuhnya terikat disebuah kursi, dengan peluh yang bercecer. Soichiro sendiri mendekati putranya dengan pistol yang siap memuncratkan isinya. _Ini dia waktunya!_

 _ **DORRR!**_

"Rain-san?"

"Rain-san? Kenapa kau menembak tuan Soichiro?" tanya Matsuda.

"Polisi jepang hanya memperlamban gerak Akatsuki." Ucap Ino ambil memotong tali pengikat Light.

"Rain-san? Kenapa kau membantuku?" tanya Light penuh selidik.

"Karena sejatinya sejak awal aku hanya ingin menghancurkan kepolisian jepang dan memintamu untuk berkerja sama denganku. Death Note itu sangat berguna untuk membantu Akatsuki." Ucap L. Aizawa, Matsuda dan Mogi langsung menyergap Ino. Sialnya, Ino tak dapat menghindar.

"Misa akan membantumu, Rain-chan!" ucap Misa mengambil Death Notenya. Near dan Mello tetap diam disana. Mereka menahan senyuman karena sang kelinci sudah masuk perangkap. Misa lalu menuliskan nama Mogi dan Matsuda di Death Note miliknya. Ino pun langsung menekan titik saraf Mogi dan Matsuda secara diam-diam agar mereka pingsan.

"Selanjutnya, Mello dan Near. Laito-san, maukah anda membantu saya?" tanya Ino mengunci pergerakan Aizawa yang masih sadar.

"Nama asli mereka adalah Mihael Keehl dan Nate River!" ucap Ino. Mello yang terkejut langsung menarik pelatuknya dan menembak Ino didekat jantungnya.

"Rain-san!" ucap Misa khawatir. Ino tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Fufufufu~ Kelinci sudah masuk jebakan, ya?" tanya Ino sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdarah. Aizawa pun terlepas dari Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Light.

"Tentu saja. Seharusnya anda bisa membedakan yang mana akting, Laito. Baiklah, biar kujelaskan di sisa-sisa nafas saya. Ini semua adalah jebakan saya untuk membuat anda mengeluarkan jiwa 'Kira'. Death Note yang kalian pegang adalah palsu. Yang asli sudah saya serahkan pada Raja Shinigami. Ryuk dan Rem sudah berubah menjadi abu karena melanggar beberapa aturan." Ucap Ino puas. Light pun tersentak dan geram. Ia lari keluar gedung dan meninggalkan Misa.

"Amane Misa. Saya sudah berjanji pada Rem akan membebaskanmu."

"Rain-san, kamu begitu baik!" ucap Misa.

"Jangan berpuas hati dulu. Maksud kalimat saya adalah, saya akan membebaskan anda dari hukuman, rasa sakit dan mempertemukan anda kembali dengan... keluarga anda." Ucap Ino masih bisa menahan sakit di dadanya.

"Rain-san—"

 _ **DEGG!**_

"Selamat tinggal, Amane Misa." Ucap Ino yang berlari mengejar Light. Sebelum ia keluar dari gedung, ia melihat kearah Mello dan Nate sambil melepas maskernya. Ia lalu tersenyum dan mengcungkan jempolnya pada dua manusia itu. Aizawa hanya bengong melihat kecantikan Ino.

Ino pun keluar dari gedung itu dan mengejar Light. Baju kaos panjangnya yang berwarna _cyan_ telah berubah menjadi merah dibagian dadanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah mengejar Light yang naik keatas gedung pabrik itu. Ino pun mengepung pergerakan Light.

Ia pun berlari kearah Light. Sebuah perkelahian menggunakan otot pun terjadi. Ino yang terengah-engah karena kehabisan tenaga memaksakan dirinya untuk dapat mengelak dari serangan Light. Sayu pun datang keatas gedung dan membantu Light melawan Ino.

 _ **DEGG!**_

 _Apa ini? Kenapa kepalanya dan terasa begitu nyeri?_

Selanjutnya, dalam sekali gerakan, pergerakan Ino terkunci.

"Kau cukup cantik juga, Rain-san. Kenapa matamu berbeda warna?" tanya Light penuh nada kemenangan. Sedangkan Sayu sudah siap dengan pistol yang diambilnya dari saku celana Ino.

"Ini karena, mata ini kuambil dari temanku yang menukarkan setengah nyawa untuk mata Shinigami!" ucap Ino. Sebelum Sayu menarik pelatuknya, sebuah suara tembakan menembus jantung Light. Seseorang mengunci pergerakan Sayu.

"Sasuke-nii?" ucap Ino kaku. Sementara luka di dadanya masih merembes. Tubuh Ino hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak menahannya.

"Rain-san? Anda tidak apa?" tanya L tiba-tiba datang menahan tubuhnya. Ino pun berusaha tegak kembali. Ino pun memeluk L.

"Maafkan saya mengotori bajumu. Maafkan saya tak dapat melindungi tuan Soichiro." Ucap Ino mulai menitikkan air mata. Sasuke yang berada dibelakang L masih menahan Sayu. Ia memandang Sayu.

"Sayu-chan, maaf saya membunuh ayah anda. Saya tidak membunuh ayah anda sepenuhnya karena sebenarnya nama ayah anda sudah tertulis di lembaran kertas Death note. Saya menembaknya pada waktu yang tepat. Jika a...nda ber-tanya pada sa-ya mengapa saya bi-sa mengetahui-nya, i...ngatlah siapa sa-ya..." ucap Ino mulai terengah-engah. Ino menenggelamkan kepalanya lalu berbisik pada L sambil menangis.

"Ryuuzaki-san, maafkan saya sudah mengambil masa kecil anda yang bahagia. Maafkan saya memata-matai anda saat di Wammy House. Maafkan saya karena selalu mengingat aroma susu yang anda buat. Maafkan saya tidak bisa menarik anda dari kesepian dan rasa sakit. Maafkan saya tidak bisa menghentikan a-yah anda pada waktu itu. Ma-afkan saya tidak bi-sa melindungi ibu an-da. Maafkan saya tidak bisa menghindari un-tuk membunuh ayah anda se-bagai mi-si pertama saya. Saya sangat memohon maaf, Ryuuzaki-san. Tidak, saya sangat memohon maaf anda, Lawliet...kun."

Ino pun menarik nafas panjang dan dengan cepat mengambil dua pisau dari saku-nya dan membidik kaki Sasuke. Ino memukul pundak L dengan sangat keras sehingga membuatnya pingsan.

"CLOVE!"

Ia lalu berlari turun dari gedung itu dan keluar. Langkahnya yang terseok-seok dan nafasnya terengah-engah menuju mobil. Setelah dimobil, ia men-starter mobil dan langsung melarikan diri.

Semakin lama kesadarannya semakin memudar. Tidak, ia harus lari dari sini. Ia harus menjauhi L. Didekat L hanya membuat L terluka. Setelah menyetir selama dua jam dengan kecepatan 130 km/jam, ia pun menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir laut. Ia berjalan menuju pinggir jurang. Ia menitikkan air matanya.

"Watashi no daisuki yo, Rein Lawliet..."

 _ **BYUUURRR!**_

.

.

 _ **Pada akhirnya aku memilih kematian. Aku lelah hidup dan berjalan di tengah tengah gerombolon mayat menggunakan muka datar. Aku tahu aku tak akan bisa dan tak akan pernah pantas menerima kebahagiaan. Surga hitam ini telah membuatku kebal akan segala rasa kasih sayang. Aku tidak bisa bertahan di surga ini! Malaikat ku yang sangat indah akan hancur. Aku harus pergi. Malaikatku yang sangat baik tidak boleh tersakiti dengan eksistensiku di dunia. Aku, Yamanaka Ino akan diterima di Neraka dengan tangan terbuka.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maafkan Laven yang lelet banget updatenya huhuhuhu T.T

Hehe, maafkan yah kok jadi gini /dicekek/

Se-sebenarnya ga bad end kok. Laven buat Happy end, di bonus chapter hehe.

Review-nya ya minna^^

 **Salam manis,**

 **Lvvnt.**


End file.
